A Christmas Story
by Tea-Cub
Summary: 3rd story. Whilst DM is having recurring nightmares, the agency face Kim with a difficult choice regarding her human state. And then things just get worse when her brother and his wife disappear! Can DM, Kim and Penfold find them? COMPLETE! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Happy December! Welcome to my Christmas fic! Thankyou for all the kind reviews I've been getting from the people both here and at Club DM - I appreciate all your support. Another special thanks to Trynia Merin and Sabertooth Kitty, to Aquila for your 'Left to die' picture and making me a VIP member at Club DM, and to Agent 57 for making me laugh! You guys are the best!  
  
Sorry the Halloween story took so long! I'm sorry if it upset anyone - I know there's no proof of Damien anywhere, but then again, no-one ever actually said DM was an only child!  
  
Anyway, as you guys know, I don't own Danger Mouse or any of the characters inside it, same as I don't own Thunderbirds, Justice League, Biker Mice from Mars, or Ninja Turtles - darn it!  
  
However, the character Kim Taylor is a registered character of the non- existant ET Studios ;) - in other words, me. Also, the characters Jerry Taylor, Belinda Taylor and William Woodruff are mine. If anyone uses them without my permission *Holds up fist*. Except Aquila though - that picture you did was cool, buddy! :)  
  
Anyway, on with the show! One warning though, this first chapter has alcohol and er, love-scene references and this whole story has a hint of angst from my last fic - you can't expect DM to leave his past behind altogether...  
  
*  
  
A Christmas Story  
  
*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Feel the beat of the Rhythm of the Night...ight...Forget about the worries on your mind...ind..."  
  
The occupant of the single bed tossed and turned. The bedside table with the lamp, clock and the framed picture shook as the occupant suddenly sat bolt upright, sweat covering his forehead.  
  
"Damien...!"  
  
The mouse's voice trailed off into nothing, and then he gave a tired sigh. Another dream. That was all it was.  
  
The mouse got out of the bed and went over to look out of the small window of his bedroom. Opening it up, he immediately regretted it as cold air came rushing in, and he banged the window shut again.  
  
"Good grief", he muttered to himself. "With the way I wake up every night, you would think it was June, not December!"  
  
The mouse's face came into clear view from a streetlamp outside. His fur was white, and a black eyepatch covered his left eye, whilst his right one, the colour of amber, surveyed the street.  
  
Danger Mouse was not having a good month. Although he had now rid himself of the devious Crumhorn and that blasted mind-control machine, he had not been able to do it without a fight - and he had also had had to reveal the most painful secret of his life to his two best friends, Kim and Penfold. And although it had finally been a relief to get it off his chest, it had been hard - and was now resulting in nightmares for DM.  
  
Nearly every night, it was the same thing - DM would see himself and Damien as children, playing and singing to the old 80's song 'Rhythm of the Night'. Sometimes, it was heart-wrenching. But some nights when DM was lying awake, waiting for sleep to come, he would actually find himself looking forward to the dreams, as it was the closest he could come to having his brother back.  
  
But this wasn't the only dream DM would have. Other times, the dream would be more horrendous, more frightening. DM would see the replay of what had happened on that terrible Halloween night thirteen years ago, but with a shocking twist. He would not only see Damien's body beneath the churning waters, choking as life was stolen from his lungs, but DM would also see Crumhorn's face, taunting him as he held up Damien's corpse from below the waters. Then there were the bright lights, and a scream of pain - DM's scream. He would then hear laughter from far away; evil laughter, laughter that lived to see him suffer - and then he would wake up, his stomach churning as he remembered the visions from his sleep.  
  
It was enough to make him sick.  
  
DM looked at the clock on his table - 6.05 am. He couldn't go back to sleep; he felt too restless. Groaning, he left the room and made for the kitchen.  
  
Once in the kitchen, he filled the kettle with water, and was about to put it on to boil, when he had a better idea.  
  
He reached into a cupboard and brought out a bottle of whiskey and a glass. He poured the Scotch into the glass and took a gulp. Taking the bottle, he sat at the table, downing his Scotch and trying to think.  
  
Why were these dreams haunting him? He had told Kim and Penfold everything, he visited the grave - he had a picture of Damien, both on his bedside table and on the wall in the hallway. He'd even seen his brother's spectre - something he was sure of, as the spectre had left him Damien's old badge. But DM still didn't know why he was having the dreams. Was there something he still had to do? If there was, at any rate HE didn't know what it was.  
  
DM poured himself another whiskey. He didn't drink it often, and it was far too early, but he didn't remotely care - today was an exception.  
  
He downed the whiskey in one go. He longed for another, but knew he had to stop, otherwise he'd be drunk before the day had even begun.  
  
Before temptation could get the better of him, DM took up the bottle and put it away. He washed the glass and put it back. Then he went to brush his teeth.  
  
*  
  
Kim Taylor grinned at the letter with her name on it in all too familiar writing. No doubt it was from her eldest brother, Jerry and his wife Belinda - at last. They hadn't written for a few weeks - Kim hoped nothing was wrong.  
  
There was also another letter for Kim, in writing she didn't recognise. She frowned at it for a moment, then realised it must be from headquarters.  
  
Kim took the letters, along with mail for DM and Penfold, back to the kitchen where DM and Penfold were having breakfast.  
  
"Mail call", said Kim. "Penfold, here's your 'Chuckles Weekly'". She threw the comic down next to him.  
  
"Ooh, goodie!" said Penfold, immediately abandoning his cereal and opening up the comic.  
  
"Penfold, manners. How many times have I told you not to read at the table?" asked DM, as Kim handed him a bill, the weekly newsletter from HQ, and an advertisement leaflet.  
  
"Oh, but CHIEF!" exclaimed Penfold. "Last week, Henry the Hedgehog and Harriet the Hare were trapped in a cave by Freddie the Fox on their way to a Christmas party. I can't wait to find out the conclusion!"  
  
Kim and DM rolled their eyes at each other, and then Kim sat down to open her own mail. She opened the one from her brother first; she couldn't wait to hear his news.  
  
She read the first paragraph, and then gave a shriek, startling both DM and Penfold.  
  
"Kim, whatever's the matter?" asked DM in concern.  
  
"No!" cried Kim, looking excited. "It's from Jerry - he and Belinda are expecting a baby!"  
  
"Why, that's wonderful!" exclaimed DM warmly.  
  
"Hooray!" cried Penfold. "You're going to be an auntie!"  
  
"I...! I know..." Kim's voice trailed off as she read more of the letter. Then she started to frown.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked DM.  
  
"Oh - nothing", said Kim, folding up the letter quickly. She didn't say anything else after that. But when Penfold left the kitchen to go to the bathroom, she leaned across to DM and said:  
  
"The thing is, Belinda was pregnant twice before, but both times the baby didn't live - she miscarried".  
  
"Oh, I'm ever so sorry", said DM comfortingly. "But I'm sure everything will be alright this time - "  
  
"I'm not so sure", said Kim, biting her lip.  
  
"When is the baby due?" asked DM.  
  
Kim was silent. Then she said quietly, "It's almost time".  
  
"WHAT?!" cried DM. "And - and they haven't told you?"  
  
"They were afraid", explained Kim, but she couldn't help feeling hurt. "When they found out she was pregnant, she was already a month along. They were worried and decided to have some tests. They think she'll be alright, but there's a 50/50 chance of the baby not surviving. And even then Jerry didn't want to tell Ricky and me - they were afraid of getting our hopes up, but if the baby died..."  
  
Seeing she was upset, DM put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry", he said gently. "Just see what happens. If you believe enough, maybe everything will work out for your brother and sister-in- law".  
  
Kim smiled, but then realised that DM was looking tired and hagged.  
  
"DM, are you OK?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, thanks", said DM, pulling away. "Why?"  
  
"You look worn out. Another nightmare?" realised Kim.  
  
"Oh, I can't get rid of it", groaned DM, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"You really should go and see a doctor, DM", said Kim anxiously. "I'm getting really worried about you".  
  
"I'll be fine", said DM. "But I just wish I could leave this year's Halloween events behind me - and look back to the good times with Damien - "  
  
"Oh, I know, I know", said Kim, puttting her arms around him.  
  
At that moment, Penfold was heard calling Kim's name. She loosened her embrace and went out to the lounge to see what Penfold wanted.  
  
DM tried not to let his heart beat too much as he touched the spot on his shoulder where Kim's right hand had been. His stomach flip-flopped and his appetite suddenly vanished.  
  
He didn't know why; he just felt a strange attraction to Kim. She was everything he'd ever dreamed of; kind, gentle, brave, beautiful...  
  
DM blushed as he thought back to the night they had spent together, nearly four months back now. It had mostly happened because he hadn't been able to control his emotions, and Kim not able to control her own - whatever they were. Now, DM couldn't really remember anything except for the feelings of - desire. Also, he had a memory of gentle hands, touching his cheek, gently tracing down his neck, and then changing route, running a soft pattern across his chest...  
  
Stop this! DM closed his eye tight and tried to block out the feelings and the memories. Stop this NOW! She doesn't want you; if she did, she would have told you by now! So just cut it out!  
  
But DM knew he wasn't going to get rid of his urges that easily...and to be perfectly frank, he was in no hurry to.  
  
"DM!" called Kim's voice suddenly. DM jumped; he seemed to be getting too caught up in his thoughts these days.  
  
He came into the lounge to see Kim and Penfold standing next to the TV/radio screen. There had obviously just been a call, as the screen was just switching itself off. Kim was looking worried, and Penfold was looking confused.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked DM, looking between them.  
  
"There was a call from HQ", said Penfold.  
  
"A call? Why didn't you come and get me?"  
  
"It was for me", said Kim. "It was the Colonel; he sent me this letter this morning". She held up the unopened letter. "He wanted to make sure I'd received it. He wants to see me this morning".  
  
"What for?" asked DM.  
  
"He didn't say, but it sounds important", replied Kim.  
  
"Then I'd better take you now", said DM. "Don't worry, Kim. Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll get it sorted out".  
  
"OK", said Kim, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Penfold, come on", said DM to the hamster.  
  
"Oh, but I haven't finished my comic", moaned Penfold.  
  
"Penfold, I am not going to leave you here by yourself", said DM firmly. "And that's the end of it. You can finish reading your comic when we get back".  
  
"Oh, alright", sighed Penfold, sitting down on the couch next to Kim. DM went and sst on his other side.  
  
"Now, brace yourselves", warned DM, as the lift dropped downwards. But Penfolds yells were still heard anyway.  
  
*  
  
DM, Kim and Penfold got out of the lift at Level 6 at HQ and started to make their way down the corridor. DM tried to ignore all the people staring intensely at him - to him, it was a re-encounter of the way he'd been treated when he had first joined the agency years ago.  
  
"Ignore them", Kim hissed, as she realised what everyone was looking at. Penfold put an arm around DM's waist and glared at two young does whispering behind their hands. It was enough to scare them, and they quickly hopped down the corridor.  
  
It was a relief to reach the Colonel's office. They knocked on the door, and the Colonel himself answered it.  
  
"You wanted to see me, sir?" asked Kim nervously, as the Colonel invited them in and motioned for the three of them to sit down.  
  
"Yes, urgently", said the Colonel. "Would you like a drink? A whiskey or a Scotch, maybe?"  
  
"Er, no thankyou, sir", said DM, wincing guiltily as he thought of his early morning drink.  
  
"Have you any apple juice?" asked Penfold eagerly.  
  
Colonel K smiled. "You know I always keep a bottle especially for you, Penfold".  
  
In ten minutes, everyone had gotten a drink. DM, Kim and the Colonel had tea, and Penfold had his apple juice. DM was relieved; it would be enough to keep his friend quiet for a while.  
  
"So - why did you want to see us, sir?" asked Kim, taking a sip of her tea.  
  
The Colonel's smile faded and he leaned forward in his seat.  
  
"Now, Kim. I am going to give this to you straight. Over the past week, certain - AGENTS - have been talking amongst themselves. Talking about you".  
  
Kim sat back in her own seat, not sure how to react. "I don't understand".  
  
"The thing is", said the Colonel, looking a little embarrased now. "The thing is - it seems a lot of our agents aren't very happy with - well, the way you look".  
  
"The way I look?" repeated Kim, looking over at DM, who was raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Colonel", he suddenly said. "Would you please tell us exactly what is wrong with Kim's appearance?"  
  
"Well - the fact that she's a human", said the Colonel.  
  
"You're scared that I'm going to give away our secrets?" asked Kim, dumbfounded.  
  
"Not me SPECIFICALLY, old girl. But other agents here are afraid of just that".  
  
"I wouldn't!" cried Kim.  
  
"Of course not, my dear. But - you have to admit - having a human in the agency is risky. I'm afraid that in time, people in the human world will start to piece the jigsaw together, if you see what I mean".  
  
"So you want me to leave?" asked Kim, upset.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm giving you two options", offered Colonel K. "You may leave the agency if you do not wish to follow my forthcoming offer. I'm afraid it's all I have to give".  
  
Kim listened intently, her heart pounding.  
  
"Do you remember the medicine the DM took, the one that transformed him into a human? Well, the scientists have been able to make more - only to give it the opposite - and permanant - effect".  
  
Kim sat there, taking all this in. "So what are you saying? All I have to do is drink it and I'll turn into an mouse?"  
  
"Any animal, really", replied the Colonel. "But it's a question of whether you want to do it".  
  
Kim looked at DM again for help. He was looking very concerned. Even Penfold had stopped drinking his juice to listen.  
  
"Colonel K, is this really necessary?" asked DM.  
  
"I'm afraid so, old boy. Like I said, it's all I can offer you: drink the medicine, or Kim will have to leave. And don't look at me like that", added the Colonel sadly, seeing the angry look on DM's face. "I'm in charge, but I wouldn't be a very good leader if I didn't take other people's feelings into account".  
  
"I wonder if we can get back to you on this?" asked DM. "Let us think about it for a bit".  
  
"Of course. Take all the time you need".  
  
DM got up, and helped Kim up. She looked pale, and was shaking. Penfold left his juice and got up too.  
  
"We'd better go, sir", said DM. Kim was glad he was talking for her; her nerve had failed her.  
  
"Bye then", said the Colonel. "I'll see you soon". He waved after them as they left the office.  
  
"What am I going to do?" asked Kim, as they stood outside the office door. DM put an arm around her, trying to ignore the fact that his arm was shaking from just touching her.  
  
"Let's go away and think for a bit", he suggested. "Let's go somewhere where we can really concentrate".  
  
"The Cat and Mouse", realised Kim, perking up a bit.  
  
DM nodded and led them off down the hallway. People started to stare at them again. His patience finally worn off, DM snapped: "What are you looking at?" Everyone jumped and quickly turned away, all flushing guiltily.  
  
"Touchy", Kim and Penfold heard one of the male trainees say and they exchanged glances.  
  
"And it's not even lunchtime yet", muttered Penfold. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Jerry Taylor happily bounded around the bathroom as he rinsed his face with a flannel. Singing Whitney Housten at the top of his lungs, he finished cleaning his face, threw the flannel into the sink and ran out into the bedroom which was attached to the bathroom.  
  
"Jerry!" laughed Belinda, sitting up in bed. "Calm down".  
  
Jerry, a big smile lighting up his face, sat carefully on the bed and gave his wife a kiss.  
  
"I can't help it", he said. "I've got a wonderful wife - " He paused and gave Belinda another kiss " - and a baby of our own coming!"  
  
"If it lives", said Belinda ruefully.  
  
Jerry's smile faded and he sat back next to his wife on the bed. He put a hand to her stomach and gently pushed back some of her silky brown hair from her face.  
  
"Belinda, don't let the past get down on you", he whispered. "Of course this baby will live. You heard what the doctor said. There's a fifty- percent chance that everything will be alright".  
  
Jerry wished that he was as confident as he sounded. The past two incidents of losing their babies had really shaken him up. But there was still plenty of time, he told himself. No need to rush it. They still had years ahead of them to be able to have children by.  
  
"That may well be", said Belinda, breaking into his thoughts. "But there's also a fifty-percent chance that the baby will die".  
  
"Oh, Belinda", said Jerry, gathering his wife up and hugging her.  
  
"I wonder how Kim and Ricky will take the news?" suddenly wondered Belinda looking up at him. "I mean, we've only just told them; what will they think?"  
  
"That's a point. I hope they understand", frowned Jerry. "I would have loved to get together for a proper announcement, but I guess the tests took up our time. And besides, Kim's been busy herself".  
  
"Any ideas what's she's doing?" asked Belinda. "All I know is that she's got a new career, but she won't say what it is. And remember a few months ago, when she was acting all strange and sad? And then Ricky went to see her and found her gone? She appeared again just a few hours later, but wouldn't tell us where she'd been".  
  
Jerry was silent for a moment as his wife's words sank in. For almost four months, he had been curious to know as to what his little sister was up to. He liked looking out for her and wanted to know what she was doing.  
  
Belinda saw his look and frowned. "Jerry, I hate to sound like your mother, but Kim's old enough to look after herself. She's nearly twenty-four years old".  
  
"I guess so", sighed Jerry. "But if you had a little sister, you'd want to look out for her".  
  
"I'm sure I would, but look at what's happening now", Belinda replied, more softly. "We have to worry about this BABY, Jerry".  
  
Jerry nodded.  
  
At that moment, Belinda put a hand to her tummy, feeling a small jolt.  
  
"He's kicking", she whispered.  
  
"Or she", offered Jerry.  
  
Belinda smiled.  
  
"You know what they say: The joy is in the finding out".  
  
*  
  
The Cat and Mouse was a cosy coffee-house two streets away from Baker Street. Unlike other buildings the agency used, it was above ground, but not for public use. To make this point clearer, it was situated at the end of a dark (and thankfully, clean) back-alley, where the people of London could not see it.  
  
The sign featured a cat and a mouse dressed in armour, swords at the ready, poised for attack. People made up stories about the sign, stories they liked to tell late at night in the coffee-house, while the fire burned and the other agents and trainees gathered round to listen.  
  
Max, the owner, was a large Persian pussy-cat. He was middle-aged, and quite friendly, and was liked by everyone. Today, he was outside, sweeping up some leaves from his door.  
  
"Afternoon, you three", he called to DM, Penfold and Kim as they approached.  
  
"Hi, Max", said Kim glumly. Max raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Plenty", said Kim.  
  
"Well, maybe some coffee with extra cream will help?" asked Max. "Suzanna, unfortunately, is serving. Good luck".  
  
"Oh no, not Suzanna", moaned Penfold, as DM shooed him inside. "I don't like her".  
  
Suzanna was Max's cousin. She, like Max, was a Persian, and had a beautiful dark coat. But she was rather vain, and was continuously flirting with DM whenever he came in. It drove DM mad, and it was coming to the point where he just wanted to yell at her to leave him alone.  
  
Inside, the coffee-house had been decorated for Christmas. Two 'Merry Christmas' banners had been hung at both ends of the place. Cards surrounding a candle were hung over the fireplace. A large tree stood in the corner, glistening with baubles and with a star on top.  
  
"Hi, DM", said Suzanna from behind the counter. She gave him a dazzling smile and tipped him a wink. DM tried not to groan.  
  
"Hello, Suzanna", he said politely.  
  
"One black coffee without sugar, one hot chocolate with extra cream?" smiled Suzanna. She was wearing a red strapless top and black leggings. She leaned against the counter, showing off her bare arms.  
  
"Yes - and a coffee for Kim", said DM coolly. "Extra cream".  
  
"Oh, yes", said Suzanna, her smile fading. She gave Kim a filthy look before turning away to pour the drinks.  
  
Whilst DM and Kim waited at the counter for their drinks, Penfold went to find some seats. There were several couches spread around the house, and only three of them were occupied. Unfortunately, those occupied were the only ones with coffee-tables. Penfold walked over to two couches separated by a table. Sitting on one, a mole had his head buried in a newspaper.  
  
"I say", said Penfold shyly. "I don't suppose you would mind if my friends and I sat opposite, would you?"  
  
The mole looked over his newspaper and Penfold gasped.  
  
"Squakencluck! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ah, Penfold, mein friend", smiled the Professor, rolling up his newspaper. "Sehr gut to see you, ja?"  
  
"Yes - but what are you doing on the mainland?" asked Penfold. DM and Kim had fetched the coffee and hot chocolate from the counter, and were now coming over to see what was going on.  
  
"Ah, I just felt like coming over to see vhat vas happening, ja?" said the Professor, gesturing for Penfold to sit down.  
  
Penfold narrowed his eyes. The Professor didn't normally just come over for a casual visit.  
  
"Professor!" exclaimed DM's voice before Penfold could ask any more. "This is a pleasant surprise!"  
  
"DM, Kim", said the Professor, looking over Penfold's shoulder at him. "Sit down, sit down!"  
  
Sitting down opposite, DM handed Penfold his hot chocolate.  
  
"Anyvay, how are you feeling?" asked Squakencluck. "Crumhorn is here no more, ja?"  
  
"Thank goodness", murmured DM, stirring his coffee absent-mindedly.  
  
"And Kim!" exclaimed Squakencluck, turning to her. "Excuse me please, vhere are my manners? You are feeling fine?"  
  
"Sort of", said Kim sadly. Her mind was replaying the meeting back in Colonel K's office. Squakencluck noticed her unhappiness and looked between her and DM.  
  
"Something is wrong, ja?" he questioned.  
  
"Squakencluck", said Kim suddenly. "Is there anything wrong with my appearance?"  
  
Squakencluck looked confused. "Vith your - no, of course not. Vhy vould you be zhinking overvise? You are pretty girl, ja?"  
  
"The agents in the force seem to think differently", said DM. He then told Squakencluck about the meeting.  
  
"Oh dear, oh dear", frowned the Professor. "Zat is not gut, nein?"  
  
"I don't know what to do", said Kim. "I mean, I don't want to leave. I like it here".  
  
"Yes, yes, of course", said Squakencluck comfortingly. "Vhat I suggest, mein Kim, ist that you try and zhink about vhat is best for you"  
  
"I guess so", frowned Kim, taking a sip of coffee. Then she stood up. "Would you excuse me - I need to go the the bathroom"  
  
"Me too", said Penfold, standing up with her. He followed her away to the other end of the coffee-house, where the toilets were.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Squakencluck leaned across and said to DM:  
  
"DM, are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes, perfectly", replied DM, even though he knew this wasn't true. Squakencluck raised his eyebrow; he knew his friend was lying.  
  
"Alright, you've twisted my arm", said DM, looking up and catching the Professor staring intently at him. "I'm still having those nightmares I told you about. They're there every single night. I don't know how to get rid of them".  
  
"DM", said the Professor firmly. "You are going to make yourself sick viv all zis moping. I insist you come to Looney Island for dream therapy".  
  
"Dream therapy?" repeated DM.  
  
"You vill be strapped back on a machine, and zen have ze dreams vhile you are avake. Zen I can take note of the full nightmares, and treat you for zem".  
  
"I - uh - ". DM didn't know what to say. To get rid of the dreams would be wonderful...but then all the replays of his greatest childhood memories would vanish. DM felt ashamed of himself. He knew that wanting to see Damien through his dreams was wrong, but if he couldn't have his brother by his side today, then what other alternative was there? He had loved Damien too much to let his last living memories of him go.  
  
"DM", said Squakencluck, realising what his friend was thinking. "I know you are missing Damien terribly. So do I. But you must not be dreaming of him at night - it is not gut for your health. Damien vould not vant you to get sick mourning after him - he called you his 'strong little champion'".  
  
Squakencluck was right, DM realised. When Damien had given DM his nickname, he had done it for a reason. Danger Mouse was the world's greatest secret agent - he wasn't some weak little mouse who kept falling over at the sign of danger.  
  
"Yes - you're right", said DM, swallowing hard. "I'll have the therapy".  
  
Squakencluck smiled sympathetically. "I really do miss him, DM. He vas vorth his veight in gold".  
  
"Yes, he was", said DM, so quietly that the Professor couldn't hear him. "He really was".  
  
At that moment, Kim returned from the bathroom, and a minute later, so did Penfold. Rather not discussing the therapy in public, DM quickly changed the subject to something else.  
  
"Kim, tell Professor Squakencluck about your brother's news".  
  
"Wh - oh, yes", said Kim, turning to the Professor. She told him about the pregnancy, but left out the part about the miscarriages.  
  
"You know", suddenly interrupted Penfold. "It's a bit like the Christmas Story, isn't it? I mean, Mary was pregnant, wasn't she?"  
  
"Yes, Penfold, she was", smiled Kim. One way or another, her little hamster friend always managed to cheer her up. Besides, in a way, what he was saying was true.  
  
"But do you think they'll find a place to stay?" asked Penfold, frowning. "Joseph and Mary - they walked many miles, but had to sleep in a stable".  
  
"You're right, they did", said Kim thoughtfully. "But don't worry, they'll be alright".  
  
"Cor, 'eck, I hope so", said Penfold, before going back to his hot chocolate.  
  
"He's right", said Squakencluck. "This iz a little like the story repeating itzelf".  
  
The four of them talked for a while longer, until DM announced that they had better leave and get back to the pillar-box. Kim and Penfold went away to the door, but Squakencluck grabbed DM's arm as he got up to leave.  
  
"Remember, DM, vhat I said", he hissed. "I'm not going to lie back and vatch you get ill".  
  
DM nodded. "I'll call you later". Then he ran after Kim and Penfold, his head spinning.  
  
Kim had waited behind for DM at the door and eyed him suspiciously as he caught up.  
  
"DM, what was all that about? Why did the Professor grab you like that?"  
  
"I'll tell you when we get home", whispered DM, and then ran on ahead. Kim raised an eyebrow, said "Right", to no-one in particular, and then ran after him. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Happy Boxing Day! ;)  
  
*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Jerry, is everything packed?"  
  
Belinda towered over her suitcase, taking great care with her stomach. Today was the day - she was off to the hospital.  
  
"Yes, I should think so", said Jerry, coming into the bedroom from the kitchen. He bowed before Belinda and took her hand to kiss it.  
  
"At your service, M'Lady", he said, as Belinda giggled.  
  
"Now I know why I married you", she said, giving him a gentle tap on the nose.  
  
Jerry got up and put both his hands gently on her stomach.  
  
"I love you", he whispered in her ear.  
  
Belinda's smile faded and she melted against his chest. "Oh, Jerry, I love you too. I just don't want to lose another baby".  
  
"I know", Jerry replied softly. "But our child WILL survive".  
  
It just HAS to, he added to himself, as he lowered his head to kiss Belinda on the lips. As he wrapped his arms carefully around her, he crossed his fingers behind her back.  
  
*  
  
DM stared down at the framed photo of Damien as he lay back on his pillows. His brother's brown eyes seemed to be staring a hole right through him.  
  
"What am I going to do?" he suddenly asked the picture. "I mean, I know it's wrong to dream about you and not do anything about it, but they're my last living memories of you. But I certainly don't want to get sick; who would defend London then?"  
  
Damien's eyes seemed to adopt a sad look. DM sighed and rolled onto his stomach.  
  
"I miss you more every day", he said. "And all those years I spent recovering from your death; they were the longest and most painful years of my life. To dream about you again is both wonderful and frightening; it just seems to be the only way to have you with me, even if it's just at night. But the other dream...I really do want to get rid of it. What do you think I should do? If I'm treated for one dream, then the other is treated for in the process; and then I won't have the dreams again. I wish I could just keep the happier visions, and erase the bad ones. But I can't.  
  
"So...what am I going to do?"  
  
As DM would have expected, there was no reply.  
  
Maybe I am going mad, he thought to himself as he put the picture back on the bedside table. I'm talking to a picture. Pictures can't offer you advice. In fact, I don't see how Damien can offer me advice at all.  
  
DM left his bedroom and went to the lounge, finding it to be deserted. Frowning, he left, calling for Kim and Penfold.  
  
"Kim! Penfold! Where are you?" he yelled as he passed the bathroom door.  
  
"I'm in here, DM!" called Kim's voice from inside the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, hello Kim!" DM called through the door. "I just wondered where you were. Are you alright?"  
  
"Just taking a shower!" she replied.  
  
DM gulped and stepped away from the bathroom door. He hadn't been expecting that.  
  
A few minutes later, Kim came out wearing a bathrobe and with a towel wrapped around her head.  
  
"Hey, you OK?" she asked. DM was avoiding her eyes, trying not to let them rove over Kim's robe.  
  
"Yes, fine", he said nervously.  
  
"Oh, you wanted to talk to us about something?" added Kim.  
  
"Um, yes - um, I'll see you and Penfold in the lounge in ten minutes", said DM. "Where is he, by the way?"  
  
"On the phone to his auntie", chuckled Kim. "I think we're going to have a large phone bill at the end of the day!"  
  
DM smiled. "I'll go and get him". He walked off down the corridor, half- relieved and half-disappointed. After searching through two rooms, he found Penfold in the guest-bedroom talking on the phone.  
  
"So auntie, I think the Chief's not very well", the hamster was saying. "I mean, he always looks tired in the morning and after..." His voice trailed off when he saw DM in the doorway.  
  
"I've got to go", he said quickly. "Bye". He hung up.  
  
"Penfold, I have to see you in the lounge", said DM, rasing an eyebrow at the guilty-looking hamster.  
  
"Right Chief. Erm - ". The hamster made to leave, but DM gently took him by the shoulder and spun him round to face him.  
  
"Penfold, you're not worried about me, are you?" asked DM gently.  
  
"'Course I'm worried about you!" cried Penfold suddenly. "Every morning, you're tired and hagged. And I'm not expecting you to just move on after what Crumhorn did to you!"  
  
"Penfold, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine, really", replied Danger Mouse.  
  
"No you're not", said Penfold quietly. "We've known each other for four years; you and I both know you only act like this when there's a good reason. So don't you dare tell me that everything's alright".  
  
"Penfold, if I told you, then you would start to worry even more. And you're still young".  
  
"I'm old enough to know how the world works. And I KNOW that you miss Damien".  
  
Penfold suddenly looked and sounded so adult that DM couldn't come up with a reply. His friend really was full of surprises sometimes.  
  
"You really get the better of me sometimes, Penfold", said DM to his friend. The young assistant's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I just don't want to lose you", he sobbed as DM drew him close and allowed him to cry into his shoulder.  
  
"It's alright, Penfold", said DM quietly. "It's alright...it's alright...". He closed his eyes tightly, the only way to stop the threatening tears of guilt and sorrow.  
  
"Guys?"  
  
Penfold and DM looked around to see Kim standing in the doorway, fully dressed. She came in and sat on Penfold's other side. She gave him a hug as the hamster wiped his eyes.  
  
"You'd better tell him about your dreams, DM", she said quietly.  
  
"Dreams?" Penfold looked between them.  
  
"Penfold, I've been having these nightmares", explained DM.  
  
"About Damien?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
"What do you see in them?"  
  
DM explained the visions that he always saw in his sleep.  
  
"Professor Squakencluck wants to help me", he said. "He wants to use 'dream therapy'".  
  
"What's that?" asked Kim.  
  
"Apparently I have the dreams without going to sleep", said DM. "He uses a sort of 'dream machine' - he told me".  
  
"That's great!" enthused Kim. "You can get more sleep and stop worrying so".  
  
"I suppose so..." sighed DM.  
  
"Chief?" asked Penfold, noticing his friend's hesitation. "Don't you want the therapy?"  
  
"Yes and no", said DM. He explained the problem.  
  
"I DO want to have the Halloween replay treated for", he concluded. "But...I don't want to lose the other. I guess you could say I like reliving my childhood memories".  
  
"But if you don't get rid of the dreams, you'll get sick!" pointed out Penfold. "You might go mad!"  
  
"Yes. I just don't know what to do".  
  
"I'll make us some lunch", said Kim, standing up. "Maybe we'll be able to come up with something between the three of us. After all, aren't we a team?"  
  
DM smiled. He was sure that whatever decision he made, his friends would stand right by him.  
  
*  
  
Two figures stood on the top of a hill. Both were dressed in oversize anoraks and had their hoods up to keep out the rain that was coming down. Below them, a car was parked by the side of the road. The two figures were watching it intently.  
  
"I think they might be lost. Perfect. Are you ready?" asked the shorter of the two suddenly.  
  
"Si, of course", replied the taller in an Italian accent. "You-a heard-a what the Boss said. We kidnap-a Taylor and-a his-a wife, and then bring them to-a him".  
  
"Last time we kidnapped someone, it was Taylor's sister, but she escaped", muttered the shorter.  
  
"Alright-a, Leatherhead, that's-a enough!" snapped the taller, throwing back his hood angrily to reveal the face and beak of a crow. "It-a was not- a my fault! Danger Mouse-a, he and his-a assistant, they come and-a save the sister! And-a they managed to escape one of Greenback's-a cleverest traps-a yet!"  
  
"Alright, Stilletto, sorry. But just remember", said Leatherhead, thowing back his own hood a bit to reveal his own crow face. "I'm giving up a comicbook convention for this!"  
  
"Oh, for goodness-a sake!" snapped Stilletto, grabbing hold of his partner's hood and throwing it firmly over Leatherhead's head. "Come on. The Boss, he get-a impatient if we are too long".  
  
He took Leatherhead by the arm and led him down the hill where the red car stood.  
  
*  
  
"We're lost", said Jerry, sitting back in his seat.  
  
Belinda, sitting next to him, gave a growl. "You idiot! I told you to turn left back at Gilligan's Road, but you didn't listen. Now we don't know where we are!"  
  
Jerry, his patience running short, turned to her and snapped: "It's not my fault! I can't see anything for this blasted rain!"  
  
"Well, what do you expect me to do about it? You know, sometimes, you really are a moron, Jerry!"  
  
"OK, alright, look, let's just calm down", said Jerry, not wanting his wife to get too stressed. "Let's just think for a moment. Now I turned left at Gilligan's Road, and then took the first right bend in Swedey Street. Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know. None of this looks familiar to me". Belinda cleaned a patch of moisture from her window and peered out at the heavy rain.  
  
"We'll have to ask someone".  
  
"Jerry", said Belinda, turning back to him fiercely. "Pray tell, who exactly is going to be out and about in this weather?"  
  
"Him, for a start", replied Jerry, pointing out of the windscreen. Belinda followed his gaze and saw a tall person in an over-sized anorak standing next to the car. She couldn't see the person's face as the rain was too heavy and besides, the stranger had his hood up.  
  
"What's he doing out here?" she cried. "He's mad! Don't ask him, Jerry. Let's just go on and - "  
  
"Hey, maybe he's stuck out here", said Jerry, undoing his seatbelt and grabbing an umbrella from the backseat. "Maybe we can give him a ride in exchange for directions. And besides", he added, as he opened his door, it's worth asking him, right?"  
  
Belinda watched worriedly through the windscreen as her husband walked over to the figure outside, shielded by the umbrella.  
  
"Excuse me", said Jerry as he approached the stranger. "Erm - my wife and I are on the way to hospital, but we seem to have got a bit lost. Can you tell me where we are?"  
  
"Oh, Si, Senure", said a muffled Italian accent. "I will-a tell you where we are alright".  
  
Then he threw back his hood and Jerry gasped when he saw a beak poking out from underneath.  
  
"Now-a, Leatherhead!" yelled the crow as Jerry stood gaping.  
  
Someone else came up behind Jerry and stuck something in his face - a substance of chloroform!  
  
Jerry smelt foul cloth before feeling dizzy, and then he passed out. Before he fell unconscious, he heard Belinda screaming.  
  
Down the road, a St. Bernard was sitting under a tree to shelter from the rain. He pricked up his ears when he heard screaming not far away. He stood up and took to his heels through the rain, and was just in time to see an open van parked next to a car. As he watched, two crows came out and shut the doors, both cackling. Then the shorter of the two spoke.  
  
"We've got them! Greenback will be pleased!"  
  
"It's Stilletto and Leatherhead, Baron Greenback's henchmen!" the St. Bernard hissed to himself. "Whatever they've done, it must be something big! Better alert headquarters!"  
  
He quickly lifted a paw and turned on the communicator on his collar.  
  
"Headquarters? This is Agent 14 here. Something's going on - and it involves Greenback!"  
  
*  
  
A/N: No, Agent 14 is not actually my character. He had a small part in the episode 'Duckula Meets Frankenstoat', just so you know. I thought it would be nice to use him again, as I took a liking to him. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:  
  
Ellie: - *clings onto lamp-post* NO!  
  
Danger Mouse: - *tugging with all his might* COME ON! The holidays are over - you have to go back to school!  
  
Ellie: - *whimpers* But - it's SCHOOL! There's the uniform - the lessons - the constant reminder that Christmas is over -  
  
Danger Mouse: - Yes, but it gives you a good education.  
  
Ellie: - But with all my homework, I'll miss your show!  
  
Danger Mouse: - You can see it during the weekend.  
  
Ellie: - Oh, yeah. Good point. *Grabs backpack and runs down the street to school*.  
  
Danger Mouse: - *Mops forehead* Good grief. Anyway, Happy Belated New Year, everyone!  
  
*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"DM, I think you really should have the therapy", said Kim for the umpteenth time.  
  
The heroic trio were sitting around the table in the kitchen. DM had worked up an appetite and had eaten three sandwiches. Kim and Penfold were relieved that he had acquired a good appetite and were beginning to worry slightly less now.  
  
DM looked down at his baguette and thought for a moment. He was beginning to see from his friends' point of view - both dreams really should be treated for. It would make DM's life easier, and he could worry less. But the thought of letting the visions of his brother go...  
  
But I'd still have the memories, thought DM. It wouldn't be a complete loss.  
  
"You know - maybe you're right", he said. "It would be easier - not just for me, but for all of us. But you have your own problems to worry about, Kim".  
  
"We'll take care of that later", said Kim. "Right now, we are focusing on YOU".  
  
DM smiled at his friend's loyalty and encouragement.  
  
"Now, why not call the Professor", advised Kim. "He can give you more information".  
  
"Yes, I was meaning to do that", said DM. "Let's see - it's one o'clock now, and over at Looney Island he must have just finished his lunch. I'll get onto him now".  
  
Going through to the lounge, DM dialled Squakencluck's number and waited for his friend's face to come up on screen. But instead of Squakencluck's small face, Colonel K appeared.  
  
"Colonel K?" asked DM, confused. "I was in the middle of calling Professor Squakencluck!"  
  
"I'm sorry, DM", apologised the Colonel. "But I have an emergency for you. Agent 14 spied Stilletto and Leatherhead at Hamper Hill, and they weren't having a picnic!"  
  
"What were they doing?" asked DM.  
  
"Agent 14 heard screaming. He thinks they kidnapped someone; a woman".  
  
"Oh, good grief", frowned DM, as Kim and Penfold came in after him.  
  
"Agent 14 followed the van as far as he could - unfortunately he didn't have a tracking device on him. He followed them as far as a woods. Then he lost them. He thinks they might be IN the woods".  
  
"What's the name of the wood?" asked DM.  
  
"Er - I believe it's Squirrel Wood", replied the Colonel. "It's one of the few places in Britain where whole colonies of squirrels live".  
  
"I hope they're a friendly lot", frowned DM.  
  
"I'll send reinforcements out if we fall short of all communication", assured the Colonel.  
  
"Right - we'll get onto it right away", said DM.  
  
"Good luck. Over and out", said the Colonel, and his face disappeared.  
  
"Let's go, Penfold", said DM to his assistant.  
  
"Wait. DM, can't I come?" asked Kim. "If there's a woman in trouble, she might need a fellow female figure to talk to her. Please".  
  
Kim was pleading now. DM thought about it for a fraction of a second before nodding.  
  
"You're right. Hop on. You could play a big part in this mission".  
  
He smiled at her as she sat on the couch with him. Sometimes, he couldn't help wondering whether she really needed training.  
  
Realising he was letting his lovesick side get the better of him, DM gave himself a sharp pinch just before the couch took off down to the car.  
  
*  
  
Belinda's eyes fluttered open. She could see a sort of grey, uneven surface above her, and there was an uncomfortable surface below her.  
  
Belinda lay there for a moment, and then sat up with great difficulty due to her stomach. She realised for the first time her hands were tied behind her back. There was a gag over her mouth.  
  
Belinda panicked. What on earth was this...?  
  
Then she remembered what had happened to Jerry. He wasn't in here with her - she was alone.  
  
No voice, no hands and I don't know where I am, thought Belinda. And no-one could have heard me screaming back at the car - did they?  
  
Well - at least it was something, At least she had a shred of hope to cling to. In the meantime, she hoped to get some enlightment from whoever had done this to both herself and Jerry.  
  
* Greenback was pleased. He had Taylor and his wife - and now he could put his plan into action.  
  
"Stilletto, Leatherhead", he said to the two henchmen standing in front of him. Both had disgarded of their large anoraks and were now in their normal clothes.  
  
"Si, Barone?" asked Stilletto.  
  
"I'm happy to announce that you two are heading for a raise", said the toad.  
  
"Thanks, sir!" enthused Leatherhead.  
  
"You are dismissed now. I want to have a few words with Mr. Taylor via the cell videphones".  
  
Stilletto and Leatherhead both sniggered, and then left the room. Greenback was left alone with his pet caterpillar Nero.  
  
"Now, my fuffy joy", said Greenback to Nero, as he spun around on his chair to face the screen. "Now to have a word with Mr. Taylor and bring him round to see things our way".  
  
Nero gave a series of nervous squeaks.  
  
"Fear not, Nero", said Greenback. "He will fall into our clutches. A brother will do ANYTHING for a sister".  
  
*  
  
Jerry woke up on a hard floor. He groaned, and tried to move his arms - but they wouldn't move. Jerry looked up and saw that he was chained to the wall.  
  
What the heck? he thought, trying to struggle. Where's Belinda?  
  
Jerry was sitting in an empty room. There was a door with a small barred window at the other end, but that was no use. There was nothing else.  
  
Confused, Jerry tried to remember what had happened. The foul smell...Belinda's screaming...then the next thing he knew, he was in this place.  
  
At that moment, Jerry snapped to attention as a crackling came from above him. He looked up to see a TV screen - and a toad's face was present on it.  
  
"This is getting weird", Jerry moaned. "I think I'm seeing things now".  
  
"I think not, Mr. Taylor", croaked the toad. Jerry gasped. Then he growled.  
  
"What have you done with my wife?" he demanded. "Where's Belinda?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that", grinned the toad. "We've put her in a safe place - she'll be fine".  
  
Jerry gave a furious yell.  
  
"She's pregnant!" he cried as he squirmed in his metal binds. "She's pregnant, and if she goes into labour all alone - "  
  
The toad just gave a small smile  
  
"Mr. Taylor, I beg you to keep calm. Your wife is safe".  
  
"Why, you - "  
  
"Now, we have more important things to discuss", said Greenback, ignoring Jerry's last remark. "It concerns your sister".  
  
Jerry frowned. "Kim? What has she got to do with anything?"  
  
"I've met her before, under...strange circumstances".  
  
Jerry exploded.  
  
"How dare you! So that's where she disappeared to - you must have kidnapped her!"  
  
"I only did it for your sister's safety", Greenback, continuing with his charade. "I have some information for you about her", said Greenback pleasantly. "Have you ever wondered what she's up to nowadays?"  
  
"What she does is nothing to do with you", snarled Jerry.  
  
"She's an agent. And guess who she's working alongside? The greatest secret agent in the world - Danger Mouse".  
  
"You're lying", said Jerry. "She never said anything about knowing Danger Mouse".  
  
But, he thought, It would explain why she doesn't visit anymore.  
  
So - do I believe him or not?  
  
"Maybe this will help you believe me", said Greenback. His face disappeared from the screen to be replaced by a photo of Kim, a mouse, and a hamster.  
  
Jerry gasped. Unless he was mistaken, the mouse was Danger Mouse!  
  
"Do you have any idea what that mouse has done to your sister?" asked Greenback's voice in the background.  
  
Jerry narrowed his eyes. He didn't know WHAT to believe - but if something had happened to Kim, he wanted to know about it.  
  
"Tell me", he said cautiously.  
  
*  
  
The Mark III landed in a clearing in Squirrel Wood. DM got out first, looked around, and then turned to Kim and Penfold.  
  
"I think it's clear", he said. "I'm not taking any chances; we have no agency links in this wood".  
  
"So they might not trust us", rationalized Kim, as she got out and helped Penfold out too.  
  
"Yes - so just hope we don't run into any squirrels", said DM. "Now - "  
  
At that moment, there was a rustling. DM stopped in mid-sentence and whirled around. He looked up at the trees and then at the long stems of grass. Nothing.  
  
DM narrowed his eyes. "I think we'd better stay together for the moment. We'll do a brief round of these woods; then if it seems safe we'll split up".  
  
He took Penfold's hand and Penfold in turn grabbed onto Kim's. DM then led them out of the clearing and down a narrow pathway.  
  
It seemed to become darker. Penfold clung on even tighter to DM's hand. Then he gasped as something grabbed his ankle. Screaming, Penfold fell to the ground, his hands over his eyes.  
  
"It's got me! A squirrel's got me! Help!"  
  
"Penfold, for goodness sake!" snapped DM's voice. Penfold opened his eyes and saw Danger Mouse pulling a tree-root off his ankle.  
  
"You just tripped", he explained, as he cleared the last of it and helped his friend up. "I just hope no-one's heard us".  
  
"Sorry", said Penfold sheepishly. "I just got a bit nervous".  
  
DM shook his head and the three continued on their way. Then there were rustlings all around, and squirrels seemed to drop from the sky, surrounding the trio.  
  
"Penfold", said DM, as he looked at the squirrels on his side. "I am going to hold you responsible for this".  
  
*  
  
"Your sister didn't know who to tell", said Greenback, as Jerry took in the toad's story with horror. "She was abused and neglected, and she didn't know who to tell. But I knew something was happening, and brought her to my Frog Head Flyer one night. And she told me all - how he made her believe that he really cared for her; and then how he started to abuse her. Every day in the same room with him was a nightmare; she couldn't see him without being kicked or punched".  
  
"I'll kill him", breathed Jerry. "I will".  
  
"Now, we mustn't go and do something we may regret later", scolded Greenback, as he silently branded himself a genius. "I feel as much as you - "  
  
"Believe me, I wouldn't regret it", snarled Jerry.  
  
"I'm going to let you go", said Greenback suddenly. Jerry looked up.  
  
"You're going to -"  
  
"Both your sister and wife are somewhere in this wood", said Greenback. He pressed a button at his desk, and the chains flew apart. Jerry pulled both his hands free, and rubbed his wrists.  
  
"You have to find your family", said Greenback. "It's entirely down to you. Good luck"  
  
"Thankyou", said Jerry, as the cell door flew open. He ran through it - and found himself outside. Frowning, he went back into the cell and looked up at Greenback's face.  
  
"But I don't know where I am", he said.  
  
"Squirrel Wood", answered Greenback.  
  
"Where can I find Belinda and Kim?" he asked.  
  
"Like I said, it's down to you", said Greenback. "But there's one more thing. Danger Mouse is here too - with Kim. If I were you - " Greenback narrowed his eyes " - I would go and defend her against that cruel mouse. Isn't a brother supposed to defend a sister?"  
  
Then the screen went blank.  
  
Jerry looked at the blank screen for a moment, and then went back inside. He frowned as he looked around. Then he decided that whatever he was faced with in this forest, finding the girls was important. Besides, he had a score to settle with Danger Mouse when they met.  
  
I always Danger Mouse was great, thought Jerry, as he set off down a path.  
  
Well, it looks like I was wrong. Yes, a brother DOES protect a sister - and I'm going to protect mine.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
DM, Kim and Penfold were still stuck in the clearing, surrounded by squirrels. None of them had ever seen so many!  
  
"Who are you?" asked the biggest squirrel in a noble voice. He seemed to be the leader.  
  
"Erm", said DM, as he stepped forward. "Hello - my name is Danger Mouse, and these are my assistants Penfold and Kim". He gestured back to his two friends, who were both standing to attention themselves, and keeping a sharp eye on the army of squirrels surrounding them.  
  
"I know not of any of you", said the large squirrel. "Attack!"  
  
DM poised himself as three squirrels ran right at him and pinned him to the ground. Kim and Penfold ran to help him, but two squirrels grabbed them both.  
  
"Wait!" cried a younger male voice. "No - wait!"  
  
The squirrels stopped grappling as a boy squirrel came pushing through. He placed a hand on the large squirrel's shoulder.  
  
"Father", he said breathlessly. "Call them off!"  
  
"Elijah, these are trespassers", frowned the leader.  
  
"But I know them!" cried Elijah. "Danger Mouse is the world's greatest secret agent!"  
  
"I do not care for his occupation", said the squirrel firmly. "He and his followers are on our land".  
  
"Father, humans come through every day!" cried the boy. "And we do not attack them!"  
  
"That is because humans are one of the world's strongest creatures. They are liable to take us all down".  
  
"But SHE is a human!" cried Elijah, pointing at Kim.  
  
"ONE human, my son", said the father. "It is easy for us to take her".  
  
"No!" cried the boy. He skipped past his father and stood in front of DM. "I will not let you! Danger Mouse protects this whole earth. Innocent people owe their lives to him! So if you want to kill them, father, you will have to kill me too!"  
  
"My son! Move aside!" snapped his father.  
  
"No!" cried the young squirrel. He glared past DM at the two squirrels holding Kim and Penfold. They took the hint and let them go.  
  
DM thought he had been quiet long enough and decided to try and reason with the leader.  
  
"Listen", he said, walking forwards slightly as he addressed the large squirrel. "We don't intend to hurt you and your colony. We were assigned to this wood to search for someone, that's all".  
  
"How can I believe that?" asked the father. "You wear an eyepatch and have a human on our side. To us, humans are hostile. And your eyepatch just deepens our suspicions".  
  
"I've had this eyepatch since the beginning", frowned DM. "It's not something I can help. And Kim here wouldn't hurt a fly. She is helping us, that's all".  
  
He looked round at the army of squirrels.  
  
"Now, if you do not mind my haste", he said. "I am looking for someone, and you are causing a delay. I am not a father myself, but I know that if I were, I would listen to my child's plea. If you really value your son, then please let us through".  
  
"He's good", muttered Penfold to Kim. She put a finger to her lips, indicating for him to shush; but she smiled as she did so.  
  
"Please, father", said Elijah. "Please just let me talk to them in private. You have heard Danger Mouse's words. He is a well-respected agent in his field and I'm positive we can trust him".  
  
The father narrowed his eyes, but then sighed.  
  
"Very well. You have a soft heart, Elijah".  
  
"Unlike others, I don't judge a creature on the spot", said Elijah. He then turned to DM.  
  
"Follow me. You and your friends", he said.  
  
DM turned and gestured for Kim and Penfold to come over. Elijah then led them through the crowd of squirrels, and down a path.  
  
"Forgive my father", apologised Elijah, once they were out of earshot. "He is a fine leader, but he is fierce with trespassers. He has slain many creatures before you".  
  
Penfold trembled.  
  
"Don't worry about your father", said DM, as they walked on. "I understand. I hope he doesn't give you a hard time over this".  
  
"He has been like this many a time since my mother died", answered Elijah sadly. DM stopped in his tracks. He felt Kim's hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him forward.  
  
"I'm - I'm sorry about that", said DM, as he walked faster to catch up with Elijah, the sweet touch on his back helping him to move forward. "What happened?"  
  
"Some hunters shot her", replied Elijah. "Last year. It was an accident: they meant to kill a deer, but the bullet was aimed off the mark and killed Mother instead. You can see why my father resents humans so - excuse the expression", the boy added to Kim.  
  
"That's alright", said Kim. "I hate hunters. They shouldn't shoot anything at all".  
  
Elijah smiled.  
  
"If only all humans were like you", he said. "I suppose mother was just in the wrong place at the wrong time".  
  
The little group walked for ten minutes until they came into a clearing. Some large trees had been planted there, and they towered over the group.  
  
"I'll go up first. You and yours stay here", said Elijah. Then he ran to one of the trees, and scarpered up it in the blink of an eye.  
  
"How does he do it?" cried Penfold. Up above, Elijah heard him.  
  
"Years of practice, my friend", he called down.  
  
"Cor!" said Penfold.  
  
Elijah reached into a small hole into the side of the tree, and brought out something thin and long. He then threw it down to DM and DM saw what it was: a rope made up of vines!  
  
"I say - is it safe?" he called up.  
  
"Certainly", replied Elijah. "I have been working on it for fifteen months. It is extra strong, I promise you".  
  
"I'll take your word for it", called DM. "Penfold, you go first". He took his friend's hand and pushed him forwards. "Go on. It's nothing to be afraid of".  
  
"Oh - erm - alright, Chief", called Penfold over his shoulder. He then grabbed the rope cautiously, and started to pull himself up.  
  
"That's right, Penfold", said DM's voice encouragingly. "You can do it".  
  
Penfold shut his eyes tight and climbed as best he could until he felt Elijah's hands grab him and place him safely on the branch beside him.  
  
Once the rope had been thrown back down twice more and Kim and DM had climbed up, Elijah led them into the little hole he had gotten the rope out of.  
  
"Sit", he invited, and DM, Kim and Penfold sat down on the wooden floor. Elijah sat opposite.  
  
"Please forgive me for my lack of refreshments", apologised Elijah, as he sat down opposite them. "But I do not think my appetisers would appeal to you as much as to me".  
  
"Of course", said Danger Mouse. "Now, I have a few questions. First of all, how did you know who I was?"  
  
"I am friends with a garden squirrel", answered Elijah. "Her cousin is an agent in your organisation".  
  
"I see", said DM, nodding. "Well, thankyou for saving us from your father's army. Now, one other question. Have you seen or heard any - strange activity in these woods?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, I did", frowned Elijah. "About two hours ago I was searching for nuts. My route took me to the edge of the forest. There were two strange vehicles there. One was a big white van. The other was unlike any vehicle I have ever seen. It had a frog-shaped head, and it stood on legs. It was like a monster".  
  
DM stood up and only just managed to avoid banging his head on the ceiling.  
  
"That was the Frog Head Flyer", he told Elijah urgently. "It's the craft of my number one enemy, Baron Greenback".  
  
"The toad who has tried and failed to taken over this earth for the duration of the last three years", said Elijah grimly. "I am sorry. I did not realise".  
  
"It's not your fault, Elijah" said Kim comfortingly.  
  
"No. Very few people have ever seen the Frog Head Flyer", added DM. "Now did you see anything else? Can you tell us where they were?"  
  
"In the south-easterly direction of this wood", said Elijah.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"I'm afraid not", said Elijah. "I really am sorry".  
  
"It's alright. I'm afraid we must go", said DM, as he made for the exit. "Thanks a lot Elijah - you've been a big help".  
  
"Only too glad to assist, my friends", said Elijah, as he followed them outside. "I only hope you find who you are looking for". He paused for a moment, thoughtful, and ran back inside the hole. When he came out again, he held something in a little pouch made out of leaves.  
  
"This is a medicine", he told them, as he handed it to Kim. "It will sustain any wounds you may recieve. I worked on it myself. I just hope you will not need it".  
  
"Thankyou, Elijah", said DM, as Kim pocketed the medicine and started to slide gently down the vine rope that was hanging from the branch. "I hope we will see you again soon. Bye".  
  
He picked up Penfold, and put him up on his shoulders. Penfold hung on tight as DM slid down the rope at top speed, and landed at the bottom.  
  
"Alright, you two", he said to his assistants. "Let's get on. We know where Greenback is - that's where we go".  
  
*  
  
Jerry looked at the two paths he was faced with. One led off to the right and the other in a sort of south-easterly direction. Both paths seemed to hold equal possibilities.  
  
Jerry decided to take a chance, and set off down the south-easterly way.  
  
*  
  
Belinda gave a squeak of pain as her teeth missed the gag and struck her lip instead. For the last half-hour, she had attempted to bite through the gag and call for help. But so far, she had failed.  
  
What am I going to do? she thought. How am I going to get free? And where on earth is Jerry?  
  
No-one had come to see her. Belinda was bored, afraid, hungry and thirsty. She was also going mad from just sitting in the same place. She wriggled around a bit - and then gave a muffled cry of pain as something sharp poked her back. She turned around slightly and saw a sharp piece of rock sticking out from the cave wall.  
  
Belinda glared at it. Then the glare vanished, to be replaced by a thoughtful frown. Maybe she could use the rock to get rid of the gag.  
  
Belinda wriggled slowly and painfully onto her side. She knew that whatever she did, she had to be careful with her baby.  
  
She arched out her head towards the rock, and tried to catch it on the sharpest point. It wasn't easy, but finally, the gag caught onto the rock, and Belinda gently brought her head up as the gag was dragged down. Finally, her mouth was free.  
  
Belinda opened her mouth and screamed long and loud. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Penfold pricked up his ears as screams were heard. Danger Mouse whirled around and Kim gave a gasp.  
  
"Those screams...where are they coming from?'  
  
DM listened intently for a moment. Then he gestured for his team to follow him, and dashed off down a path. The faster the three of them ran, the clearer the screaming could be heard.  
  
Suddenly, DM stopped and sharply put an arm out.  
  
"Hold it!" he barked. His team-mates gazed over his shoulder to see a sort of wall in front of them. Then they raised their heads upwards and realised they were standing right below a cliff!  
  
"Help! Somebody help me!"  
  
The screams were heard all over again - but this time they seemed so much closer.  
  
"This way!" said DM. Tracing the cliff wall with his fingers, he ran round the cliff side to the left, searching for the source of the screaming.  
  
"Hello!" he called.  
  
There was silence, and then a faint hoarse voice called to him.  
  
"I'm here! In the cave!"  
  
"Over there, DM", said Kim, pointing to a large hole in the cliff wall. "The woman's in there!"  
  
"Then we'd better get in there. She might be hurt", said DM urgently.  
  
"Wait", said Kim. "Let me go first". She stepped forward.  
  
"Alright", said DM grimly. "You go and check if the woman's alright. Ask her what her name is".  
  
Kim nodded, and set off on a sprint towards the cave.  
  
"She's quite something, isn't she?" said Penfold to DM.  
  
"Yes Penfold, she is. She really is".  
  
* * *  
  
Kim squinted into the darkness of the cave.  
  
"Hello?" she called.  
  
"Round here!" croaked a voice. "Please help me! I'm tied up and I can't move!"  
  
Kim stepped deeper, wishing it wasn't so dark. Then she remembered the little torch that DM had given her. She dug her hand into her pocket, and brought it out. She clicked it on and was now able to look at her surroundings more.  
  
"Keep talking to me!" she called. "I can follow your voice!"  
  
"I can see your light!" cried the voice. Kim frowned as she followed the sound.  
  
Why does that voice sound so familiar?  
  
Kim realised there was a curve in the cave. She turned around to the right, and saw someone lying on the ground. She shone her torch over them more and gasped.  
  
"BELINDA!" she cried.  
  
"Kim?" asked the woman, struggling to sit up. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Look at you - you're a mess. Let me help you". Kim bent down behind Belinda's back and started to untie the knots in the ropes.  
  
"How did you find me?" asked Belinda as Kim worked away.  
  
"My friends and I were sent here on an assignment. Someone reported a woman's screaming down at Hamper Hill. Must have been you", said Kim, as Belinda frowned in confusion. "You're lucky Agent 14 was around".  
  
"Er - what?" asked Belinda, as Kim dragged the ropes away and Belinda rubbed her wrists. "I didn't understand all that. Assignment? Agent 14?"  
  
In the excitement, Kim had forgotten that none of this would make any sense to Belinda. She helped her up.  
  
"I'll explain in a moment. It's a long story. Can you walk?"  
  
"Yes", said Belinda. Her legs were a little wobbly from lying there for so long, but she leaned against the wall until they had accustomed to the floor.  
  
Kim looked at Belinda's heavily pregnant stomach. Belinda caught her gaze.  
  
"It's my baby", she said softly. "Your future niece or nephew. But only if it..."  
  
Belinda didn't have to finish her sentence. The look on her face told all.  
  
"Let's get you out of here", said Kim, after a moment's silence. She took her sister-in-law's arm and led her out of the cave.  
  
"I warn you", said Kim, as they made it out into the open. "You're in for a shock".  
  
Belinda frowned at her as a male voice was heard.  
  
"Kim!"  
  
Belinda spun around and gasped as she saw a full-size mouse running towards her! As he got closer, she threw a hand to her mouth, recognising him.  
  
"Danger Mouse?" she cried. She turned back to Kim. "You're an assistant to Danger Mouse?"  
  
"You bet", smiled Kim as DM ran to her side. He gave her a questioning look.  
  
"DM - this is my sister-in-law, Belinda", she introduced. She stood aside.  
  
"I don't believe it", said Belinda as she stared. "I'm actually meeting Danger Mouse, the world's greatest secret agent!"  
  
DM gave an embarrased laugh. Then his smile melted into a frown.  
  
"Mrs Taylor, we have to get you out of here and to a hospital", he said. "Come on".  
  
"No - we can't leave!" exclaimed Belinda. "Jerry - they've got Jerry!"  
  
"What!?" cried Kim, as she heard her brother's name. "Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen anyone since I got here".  
  
"I'll get Penfold", said DM to Kim. "You stay here with Belinda. We need to search for Jerry".  
  
For once, Kim was glad. She normally loved teaming up with her friends during assignments, but right now, she knew she had to look after her family.  
  
"Thanks, DM", she said.  
  
"Chief!" Penfold came running towards them.  
  
"Yes, Penfold?" asked DM, turning around to his assistant.  
  
"Someone's coming towards us - a man. He looks rather rough".  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"There". Kim pointed over DM's shoulder as she answered the question for Penfold. Looking behind him, DM saw a man at the edge of the forest.  
  
"Jerry - it's JERRY!" cried Belinda.  
  
"Jerry! Jerry!" cried Kim. She set off at a run towards the man. Penfold looked over at DM.  
  
"Does this mean we don't have to go gallavanting around the woods?" he asked hopefully. He hated dark woods - especially now after the incident with the squirrels.  
  
Meanwhile, Jerry had spun around on hearing his name. What he saw made him grin.  
  
"KIM!" he exclaimed as his little sister ran into his arms. "Hiya, sis! How did you find me?"  
  
"Oh, Jerry!" cried Kim, hugging her brother tightly. "We were about to send out a search party! Belinda's back here - come on!"  
  
She took her brother's hand and led him back to where Belinda, DM and Penfold were waiting. On seeing his wife, Jerry smiled and scooped her up.  
  
"Jerry, I'm so glad to see you!" Belinda cried.  
  
"I'm sorry we fought!" he replied, as he pulled back.  
  
"Me too", she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
DM chuckled and went to stand by Kim, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"He seems a nice chap", he whispered.  
  
"Go and meet him", she urged. "I bet you anything he'd love to thank you for finding Belinda".  
  
DM nodded, then looked up as Jerry turned around. He started to give him a friendly smile, but stopped when Jerry gave him a glare.  
  
"Mr. Taylor", he said in a slightly uncertain voice. "Allow me to introduce myself - "  
  
"I know who you are", snarled Jerry. Then without warning, he brought back his fist and then threw it into DM's stomach. With a startled gasp, DM fell back against the cave-wall.  
  
"What the - ?" he cried, as he narrowly avoided another swing from Jerry's fist. Jerry grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, trying to keep him still.  
  
"Jerry!" cried Kim, running forwards and grabbing her brother's arm. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Giving this guy his just rewards", snapped Jerry, as he brought back his fist. "You and Belinda get out of here - I'll take care of this worthless idiot".  
  
He shook his arm free and turned back to DM. But he wasn't prepared for what happened next.  
  
Penfold, unable to stand by, had run forward and grabbed Jerry's legs in a rugby tackle to try and stop him moving. DM, seeing his chance, sharply grabbed Jerry's arm as he turned around and pinned it behind his back. Jerry growled and tried to get free, but DM had a firm hold.  
  
"Well done, Penfold", he said to his assistant.  
  
Kim went up to her brother and grabbed his collar.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she snapped.  
  
"Trying to protect you", said Jerry as he struggled. "Now get him off!"  
  
"Protect me?" cried Kim. "Against what?"  
  
"HIM!" Jerry sharply gestured at DM with his head.  
  
"Me?" repeated DM.  
  
"I don't understand", frowned Penfold. "DM hasn't done anything wrong...has he?"  
  
"No, he hasn't", said Kim as she glared at her brother. "I don't know what the heck you're talking about, but I think you seriously need a smack round the head".  
  
"I'm not the only one", said Jerry fiercely. "Why didn't you tell me, Kim?"  
  
"Tell you what?" frowned Kim. "Let him go, DM".  
  
DM did as he was told and released his grip on Jerry's arm. The man stumbled back, rubbing his elbow.  
  
"I think you and I need to have a little talk", said Kim. "I'll be back in a moment", she added to DM. "You stay here".  
  
"Will you be alright?" asked DM.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine. I need to get this sorted out. See you".  
  
She turned to Jerry and led him around the cliff wall, back the way they had come. Neither spoke until they came back to the very edge of the forest.  
  
"OK", said Kim, turning on her brother sharply. "I want to know what's going on".  
  
"I think you know what's going on", said Jerry. His eyes were full of anguish.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, Kim?" he said.  
  
He's talking about my new career, thought Kim. He's hurt because I didn't let him know about it.  
  
"Well", she mused, looking at her hands. "The agency is very strict on things like this - and I didn't want to put you under any strain - "  
  
"Agency? Everyone knew?!" cried Jerry, who, meanwhile, thought she was talking about the 'abuse' that DM had put towards her.  
  
"Well, of course. Anyway, I didn't want to pressure you - "  
  
"You silly kid!" exclaimed Jerry, putting his arms around her. "I'm your brother - I should have known!"  
  
"Don't call me a kid", frowned Kim, pulling away. "I'm a woman, Jerry. Just because I'm the youngest it doesn't mean you still have to treat me like I'm ten years old".  
  
"OK, sorry, sis. But how long has it gone on for - "  
  
"Er - about four months?" Kim replied. "I can't believe such a short amount of time has passed - wait until you hear some of the things that have been happening".  
  
"I don't need to", said Jerry. "How can you be so casual about this, after all the times he's abused you?"  
  
"Abuse?" repeated Kim. "What abuse?"  
  
"The abuse you've just been telling me about", replied Jerry, raising an eyebrow. "You don't have to cover for HIM, Kim. You've been through enough".  
  
"What on earth are you on about?" goggled Kim. "No - wait - I think you've probably migrated to Venus and not realised".  
  
"Stop it, Kim".  
  
"Well, I don't know what you're talking about! Who told you I was being abused?"  
  
"This toad guy", said Jerry. "I didn't get his name".  
  
Kim froze. "Toad?"  
  
"Yes", said Jerry. "A fat one too. He spoke to me via a television radio. He had a hoarse voice and I think he wore a yellow coat".  
  
"Jerry, that was Baron Greenback!" cried Kim.  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"You've never heard of him? He's the agency's number one enemy!" cried Kim. "He's made several attempts at taking over the world! Not to mention the fact that he keeps trying to kill DM!"  
  
"I wish he had", said Jerry. Having had enough, Kim gave him a sharp slap across the face. Jerry threw a hand to his cheek in shock - Kim had never slapped him before!  
  
"Listen to me!" cried Kim. "Why do you always have to be so overprotective? Why can't you LISTEN to me for once?"  
  
"OK, Kim! I'm listening!" said Jerry, holding up a hand.  
  
"DM never did, never has and never will abuse me", said Kim speedily. "He's the kindest person I've ever met, and he makes me feel alive. I've been his assistant for the last few months and I couldn't tell you about it. I've encountered Greenback before, and we barely managed to escape with our lives. Got the full story now?"  
  
Jerry scratched his head. "You've been an assistant to - no way".  
  
"Yes way!" said Kim angrily. "You really were an idiot to fall for Greenback's lies - it was obvious he wanted you to kill him. He knows how over-protective brothers can be".  
  
Jerry slid down the wall, looking very angry and embarrassed.  
  
"I think I have a few apologies to make", he said.  
  
"I think so, too", frowned Kim.  
  
"One question", said Jerry, as he started to stand up again. "Are you and DM actually in a relationship?"  
  
Kim blushed.  
  
"Well - sort of - " she tried.  
  
"And have you ever...you know...?"  
  
"Well - once..."  
  
Kim's face was now a deep crimson as she stopped in midsentence. Jerry decided not to pressure her any further.  
  
"Let's get back to the others", he said. "I have to apologise to DM".  
  
Kim raised her eyebrow at her brother's back as he turned away. It wasn't often her eldest brother stopped to listen - he normally just plunged straight in.  
  
"How long does this assistant position of yours last, Kim?' asked Jerry, as they started go make their way back.  
  
"Permenantly, I hope", replied Kim.  
  
Jerry stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kim looked over at him, alarmed.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to waste DM's just by being a temporary assistant, am I?" she said. "I'm training under his wing. With luck, by the time I reach twenty-six, I'll be a full agent".  
  
"But - I thought - " spluttered Jerry.  
  
"Jerry, I want this", pleaded Kim. "And I need you to help me out with something"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yes. The agency wants me to transform into an animal - or I have to leave. What do you suggest?"  
  
"You leave", snapped Jerry.  
  
Kim was taken aback by her brother's hostile tone.  
  
"Jerry - "  
  
"Kim, do you think I'm just going to sit by and watch you become one of them? No. You can't do it. What would Mum and Dad say?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, I know they would be a little more supportive", said Kim. "I know you're not, at any rate".  
  
"I'm only looking out for you, LITTLE SISTER", snapped Jerry, making the last two words loud and clear.  
  
"You're not looking out for me!" growled Kim. "You're just trying to keep me prisoner!"  
  
"Kim, that's not - "  
  
"No. You listen to me now, Jer!" glared Kim. "You're my elder brother. Brothers are always supposed to look out for their younger sisters, but not so much so that they feel smothered! Do you even REALISE I didn't actually manage to have my first proper kiss until I was seventeen, because of the way you treated all of my male friends? Do you have any IDEA what it's like to have you breathing down my neck, following me around like a bodyguard? Did you ever THINK as to how uncomfortable I felt to have you calling ten times a day just to see what I'm doing?"  
  
Kim had to stop and pause for breath. Her confrontation had taken it out of her. Jerry was looking at her, startled. Then his eyes narrowed and he turned, walking back to the woods.  
  
"Jerry!" cried Kim after him. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'll meet you later", was the sober reply.  
  
"Jerry! Come back!"  
  
There was no reply. Jerry disappeared into the woods as DM came running from around the corner.  
  
"We heard you yelling. What's wrong?" he asked Kim. He was startled to see that there were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Jerry's gone back into the woods", she said. "What if he runs into any squirrels? they'll be able to take him down no problem!"  
  
Belinda and Penfold suddenly appeared from around the corner.  
  
"I told you two to stay put!" exclaimed DM as he saw them approaching.  
  
"Sorry. What's happened?" asked Penfold.  
  
"Where's Jerry?" asked Belinda, her eyes darting fearfully over DM's shoulder.  
  
"He's gone off into the wood", said Kim.  
  
"I'll go after him", said DM, walking past her. Kim grabbed his arm.  
  
"DM, are you sure? I could go - " she tried.  
  
"No! Kim, I won't let you go into those woods", said DM. "I need to do this. No offence intended, but I'll probably be able to stand a greater chance against any squirrels I may bump into".  
  
"At least let me come with you", pleaded Penfold.  
  
"No, Penfold", said DM, leaning down beside his friend. "I want you to take Kim and Belinda back to the car. If you go around the edge of the woods, you'll have a better chance. Those squirrels probably inhabit deep in the middle. But watch out for any guards they may have around the outside".  
  
"Alright, DM. But, be careful, won't you?" said Penfold, taking his friend's hand and clutching it in both his small ones. "Because if anything happens to you..."  
  
"Don't worry. Nothing will happen", said DM, though his stomach churned as he said it. He stood up and turned to Kim.  
  
"Alright - here's what to do", he said to her. "Go round the outside as fast as you possibly can, but not too fast for Belinda. Get to the car, start it up and retreat to the cliffs. If Jerry and I don't make it there within half-an-hour, call headquarters for back-up. Understand?"  
  
"Yes", said Kim. "And - DM? Thanks".  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. DM hugged her back, hoping this wouldn't be the last time he ever saw her.  
  
"I'd better get going", he said, pulling away. "Good luck".  
  
"And to you", said Kim. Her face suddenly brightened and she took something out of her pocket.  
  
"It's the pouch Elijah gave us", she said, handing to him. "You need it more than I do. If anything should happen, try the medicine".  
  
"Alright, Kim. Thankyou", said DM. He put the pouch into his own pocket.  
  
"Goodbye, DM", said Belinda, as he turned to go. "And - thankyou for saving me. Now, all I can do is pray that you'll find my Jerry".  
  
"I'll do my best, Mrs Taylor", said DM.  
  
"Call me Belinda", she said.  
  
DM nodded to all three of them before turning to walk towards the wood. He resisted the idea of looking back at them, even though he could feel their eyes on his back.  
  
If I don't survive, he prayed. Please look after them. Please let them make it. Don't let them die.  
  
He entered the woods and disappeared into the shadows. Darkness and a chill entered DM's surroundings.  
  
Outside in the air, a single tear ran down Kim's cheek.  
  
"Come on, Kim, Belinda", said Penfold, tugging at their sleeves. "We have to get going too".  
  
Belinda squeezed Kim's hand as the three of them set off, sticking to the cliff wall and trying to avoid being seen.  
  
"We're all going to make it", she promised. "We're going to be alright".  
  
*  
  
DM placed one foot carefully in front of the other as he started on another path. He was trying to stay quiet so nothing would hear him - but that meant he couldn't call Jerry's name.  
  
At that moment, DM pricked up his ears as he heard a rushing noise. Water?  
  
He followed the sound. The rushing got louder and louder, and DM quickened his pace.  
  
"What on earth - ?"  
  
His feet skidded to a stop and he waved both his arms around to try and stop himself from falling down the edge of very - long - steep - hill!  
  
Danger Mouse gulped and took a step back. At the bottom, there was a wide river with quite a powerful current. DM's eyes followed the current, and stopped as he saw a whole lake leading out from Squirrel Wood! The river carried the water out there via a sort of weir.  
  
DM was about to turn away when he suddenly heard a moan.  
  
"Who's there?" He kneeled down and peeked over the edge. He gasped.  
  
Jerry Taylor was lying near the bottom of the hill, caught on a rock and close to the river. His clothes were dirty, and he didn't seem to be moving.  
  
"Jerry!" cried DM. "Jerry!"  
  
Jerry's head stirred.  
  
"Danger Mouse...?"  
  
"Are you alright?" called DM.  
  
"Nothing - I'm fine", moaned Jerry.  
  
"Hang on. I'm coming!" DM started for the edge.  
  
"Leave it, will you?" snarled Jerry. "I'm FINE".  
  
It was clear that Jerry was holding quite a grudge against Danger Mouse - even if he hadn't abused his sister.  
  
Suddenly, Jerry grabbed his ankle and DM heard him groaning in pain.  
  
"Well, you don't look good from where I'm standing!" called DM. "And the only other people in this wood would rather kill you than save you! Now sit tight - I'm coming down!"  
  
This time, Jerry didn't refuse. DM crawled to the edge and gently lowered himself over. He quickly found that he could use the scattered rocks as handles, gently lowering himself down to where Jerry lay. He had to be extremely careful though - each rock was wet from the rain. If he made one wrong move, he would be lying beside Jerry, equally in as much pain.  
  
"Uh-oh".  
  
DM twisted his head around to look over his shoulder. The man seemed to be slipping from the rock he was caught on.  
  
If he slips, he'll fall right into the river! realised DM in horror.  
  
"Jerry - don't go into the river!" he yelled. "Hang on as long as you can!"  
  
"I'm trying - the rocks are damp!"  
  
DM, now halfway down, tried to quicken his pace. He couldn't let Jerry, Belinda and Kim down. They were all counting on him.  
  
At that moment, Jerry suddenly slid off the rock and rolled down the hill - into the river.  
  
"JERRY!" roared DM. Forgetting caution, he stumbled to the bottom as fast as he could. He slipped and rolled down the last few blades of grass.  
  
"JERRY!" he bellowed again. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
  
"HELP!" There was a strangled scream from further up the river. DM turned his head and saw Jerry's head bobbing up and down as he was washed out to the lake.  
  
Without any hesitation, DM poised himself and then dived into the river. The current immediately swept him up, as, half-swimming and half-pulled, DM was washed up the river after Jerry. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
In another part of the woods...  
  
"JERRY!"  
  
Danger Mouse's screams alerted Penfold, Kim and Belinda, who had ventured into the woods after half-an-hours trekking around the outside. They had found the Mark III still in the clearing, thankfully untouched and had settled inside when they heard DM's cries.  
  
"It's DM! He's found Jerry!" cried Belinda.  
  
"Let's go and get them!" said Kim, in the driver's seat. She had had a few driving lessons in the Mark III, and she knew the basics. She only hoped Belinda would be able to take it.  
  
"Hang on!" she barked, as everyone put their seatbelts on. "This is going to be bumpy!"  
  
She started the car and without warning, the Mark III shot off into the air.  
  
*  
  
Where is he?  
  
DM did his best to keep his head above the water. He kicked as fast as his legs would allow.  
  
"H-help! Ankle - my ankle! Can't swim!"  
  
DM strained his eye in the water and managed to spot Jerry's head, barely bobbing above the water. Taking a deep breath, he ducked his head down and started to swim frantically towards him.  
  
"Hang on!" he choked.  
  
"Can't - got to - " Jerry was getting closer to the weir.  
  
"Swim here! Jerry, swim towards me!" cried DM. "Get away from the weir!"  
  
"Current's too strong!" yelled Jerry.  
  
He was right; water washed into DM's mouth and he continuously had to spit it out. He was a good swimmer, but now even he had to admit that there was a good chance that both he and Jerry would drown.  
  
Just like Damien...  
  
NO! Not now! Don't think about that night! Keep going!  
  
DM tried to swim further towards Jerry and held one arm throguh the churning waters.  
  
"Grab my - NO!" His voice rose to an octave as an exhausted Jerry ceased his struggling. He floated to the edge and as DM watched in horror, Jerry was washed over the weir, into the lake. DM caught a glimpse of his brown hair as he vanished into the current.  
  
And then - DM was alone.  
  
*  
  
Penfold, Kim and Belinda climbed out of the Mark III as they landed on the bank next to the lake.  
  
"I know I heard him around here", said Kim. "Don't go to near the edge, Penfold", she added to the hamster who had ventured to the edge and was gazing into the water.  
  
"Alright, sor - " Penfold stopped in midsentence as he glanced up the lake.  
  
"KIM!" he cried. "Look!"  
  
Kim ran to his side and peeked down the river. She gave a scream as she saw her brother being washed over into the lake.  
  
"Oh, my gosh", she hissed.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Belinda.  
  
Kim turned to her, as her sister in law came to the side. Her face paled as she saw her husband out in the lak, disappearing beneath the water.  
  
"JERRY!" she shrieked, and before she could do anything, Kim grabbed her to try and restrain her.  
  
"No - Jerry - Jerry!" Kim put her arms around Belinda, and the woman sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
Kim looked at Penfold over Belinda's head and Penfold saw tears flowing out of her eyes. He turned away to watch the lake, praying for Jerry to be OK. But what he saw next made him yell.  
  
"DM!" He turned to Kim and Belinda.  
  
"DM! He's been washed over the weir too! He's gone into the lake!"  
  
*  
  
DM knew he had to get after Jerry. There was still a chance he was OK. A very slim one, but a chance none the less.  
  
DM swam as fast as he could towards the weir. As he got closer, the water swept him up even more and DM's stomach churned as the water carried him towards the weir and over the side.  
  
DM was forced under the water by the impact. He shut his eyes tight as his body was worried to and fro. And on top of that, he had to hold his breath.  
  
Last time I couldn't...last time, I couldn't breathe...and I couldn't save...  
  
CUT IT OUT!  
  
Suddenly, DM's body was brought to the surface as he was swept away from the weir's current. His face dripping, he looked around fervishly for Jerry.  
  
Oh no, oh no, oh no...  
  
Suddenly, he saw Jerry's jacket nearby. He gasped and swam over, picking it up out of the water. Jerry wasn't in it.  
  
It can't be...no...he can't have...he hasn't...  
  
Unless he was...  
  
DM took a deep breath and dipped down back under the water.  
  
Underneath, it was dirty and DM could hardly see anything. The clammy feeling scared him, and he longed to go back up into the air. But he couldn't. He had to find...  
  
JERRY!  
  
There he was, his body still. He had obviously been knocked out. He wasn't moving at all.  
  
DM immediately swam down after him. But as he got nearer, he started to slow down.  
  
Jerry looked so much like...like...  
  
Like Damien. The same helpless look, hair floating above his head in the water; still, and not moving.  
  
DM froze. He wasn't looking at Jerry anymore. He was looking at his brother - the final moments of his life, all over again. He suddenly felt smaller, and even more afraid - as if he were once again thirteen and trying in vain to save Damien's life.  
  
Suddenly, DM was aware of his air running out. He wanted to make for the surface, but something stopped him.  
  
Don't give up, boy.  
  
DM heard gentle voices in his head.  
  
Keep going. Don't stop.  
  
DM gripped his hands through the water and started to swim again. By now, he couldn't breathe.  
  
Keep going, don't stop, keep going, don't stop, keep going, don't stop...  
  
He reached out with a hand and it just missed Jerry's own. DM pushed himself that extra bit further, determined to reach him.  
  
He grabbed Jerry's hand and pulled him up. He wrapped both his arms around him and then realised he was feeling dizzy. His lungs were out of air - he had to surface quick.  
  
DM kicked with all his might and the surface came closer. Clinging onto Jerry, DM fiercely swam upwards, all the time unable to breathe, and all the time thinking that he and Jerry were going to either live or die.  
  
Suddenly, his head broke the surface and DM gasped in the air. He brought Jerry up and opened his mouth. Water dribbled out down Jerry's chin.  
  
They were safe.  
  
*  
  
"HE'S UP!" shrieked Penfold. "He's got Jerry!"  
  
"Oh!" gasped Belinda, turning around, tears streaming down her face. "Really?"  
  
"YES!" Penfold stood up. He started jumping up and down.  
  
"DANGER MOUSE! DM!"  
  
The mouse turned and saw them. He smiled in relief. He put Jerry's arm around his shoulder and started to swim towards them.  
  
"It's alright, Jerry", he hissed as he swam along. "We're going to get you out of here".  
  
"He saved him", whispered Kim, as she stood by Penfold. "He actually did it".  
  
"Of course he did", grinned Penfold. "He can do anything".  
  
"But - how did he do it? Remember - Damien?" said Kim. Penfold gasped and put a hand to his mouth.  
  
"You mean he might have panicked? Because of what happened to his brother?"  
  
Kim nodded.  
  
DM stood up with Jerry in a lifeguard hold as he reached the shallow edge of the lake. Kim jumped in, and came to meet him.  
  
"Hi", said DM breathlessly. "Help me, will you?"  
  
"Of course". Kim put an arm around her brother's shoulder and helped DM get him onto the bank.  
  
"Oh, DM!" cried Penfold, as he made a run for his friend. "I was so afraid!"  
  
"Easy, easy", said DM, as Penfold leapt and threw his arms around his neck. Kim took her brother and lay him on the ground. She frowned at his still form, and then held an ear to his mouth.  
  
"DM", sobbed Belinda, going over to him. "Thankyou. You were so courageous - "  
  
"DM!" cried Kim, looking up. "Come over here a minute".  
  
DM frowned and kneeled down next to Jerry.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't think he's breathing!"  
  
"What? Oh, good grief!" DM held his own ear to Jerry's mouth.  
  
"What's wrong?" Belinda turned around worriedly.  
  
"Kim, stand back. You're right, he's not...".  
  
DM put Jerry's head to the side, put both his hands to his chest, and started to pump.  
  
"One...two...three...one...two...three..."  
  
Kim, Penfold and Belinda stood back, Belinda's eye filling with panic.  
  
"He'll do it", said Kim, trying to reassure them both. "He's come this far - he can still save Jerry".  
  
I hope, she added. If he dies, I'll never forgive myself. It was me who sent him back into the woods, after all.  
  
Suddenly, there was a coughing sound. And Jerry threw up a load of river- water. DM stood back a bit, allowing him to breathe.  
  
"Jerry!" cried Belinda. She and Kim ran to his side. "Oh, Jerry!"  
  
"Hey - what happened?" Jerry sat up wobbily.  
  
"DM saved your life". His sister gave him a nudge. "I think a thankyou might be in order".  
  
Jerry looked up at the mouse, who smiled a bit.  
  
"DM - you - saved me?"  
  
"I couldn't let you drown", replied DM.  
  
"Well - thanks". Jerry nodded a little, embarrassed, and then turned to his sister.  
  
"Sorry, sis", he whispered.  
  
"That's OK", she said. Then she turned to DM and stood up next to him.  
  
"DM", she said, throwing her arms around him. "You're a good man".  
  
"I'll always be here", said DM. "You know that".  
  
Kim smiled. "You really are one in a million, you know that?"  
  
"Well, it - never crossed my mind before..." smiled DM.  
  
Suddenly, Kim kissed him on the cheek. DM was shocked and before he could say anything, Kim had turned away, back to her family.  
  
Belinda gave her husband yet another hug.  
  
"I don't know what I would have done if you - "  
  
"It's alright, love", said Jerry. He wrapped his arms around his wife, glad that he was still here to do it. "I'm never leaving you, not ever. I'll be here for always for you".  
  
"Jerry, you adorable - " began Belinda. But suddenly, she doubled over.  
  
"Belinda! What's wrong?" asked Jerry, his eyes immediately registering panic.  
  
"Oh no - oh my - " Belinda suddenly began to breathe very heavily.  
  
"What's wrong?" DM and Penfold came running over.  
  
"I don't know!" cried Jerry. "She's - "  
  
"Jerry", whispered Belinda. "J-Jerry..."  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Jerry again.  
  
"Jerry", said Belinda. "It's started. The baby - the baby's on the way!" 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: In this chapter, you're going to experience more of DM's grief. Try not to hurt me - I am but an innocent schoolgirl who loves Ernie Reyes Jr.'s performance in Ninja Turtles II and wishes she could get Surf Ninjas for her 14th birthday - OK, GOING OFF TOPIC HERE!!!  
  
*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
DM nervously paced the small lounge as Belinda's screams were faintly heard down the corridor. After Belinda's water broke, DM had wasted no time in getting both her and Jerry back to the car, and driving to the nearest and safest place - Looney Island. Professor Squakencluck, on hearing that Belinda had gone into labour, had immediately taken control. He had taken the woman to the medical room and now, DM was forced to wait as Squakencluck and two of his female assistants helped Belinda with the birth whilst Jerry held her hand.  
  
DM looked at his watch again. He had been forced to leave Kim and Penfold in the clearing, but had called for a plane to pick them up and bring them to the island. He knew Belinda needed some familiar faces around her.  
  
At that moment, the door suddenly opened and Kim and Penfold came rushing in. Both were red in the face, and looked very anxious.  
  
"DM!" Kim ran right up to him as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Belinda - how - where - "  
  
"I don't know how she is", replied DM. "But Jerry's with her. The screams do worry me though".  
  
"That's natural though, isn't it?" asked Penfold.  
  
"I suppose so", said DM. "It's just - after - " Then he stopped and slapped his forehead.  
  
"Oh, Kim, I'm so sorry", he apologised, turning to her. "Belinda's not even related to me and yet I'm the one who's worried over this!"  
  
"I'm scared too". Kim out a hand to her friend's cheek, and DM quivered under the touch. "But don't feel bad. It must have been hard, bringing a women in labour out here. And I know you and Jerry aren't exactly looking eye-to-eye".  
  
DM looked away guiltily.  
  
"Kim - if you do want to leave the agency - I'll understand", he said cautiously.  
  
"Leave? No way!" protested Kim. "I love you guys! I love living with you! I love sharing all these adventures! I like being treated like a WOMAN. And although I love Jerry, that's something he never really gave me".  
  
"I think - I think he always likes seeing you as his little sister, doesn't he?" piped up Penfold. "I guess - I guess it can't be easy - watching over you when you're little and then suddenly watching you grow".  
  
"You hit the nail on the head, Penfold", smiled Kim. "Jerry and Ricky always looked out for me, right from the start. As the years passed, Ricky gradually backed off but Jerry never did. I think - being the eldest - it gave him a sense of responsibility".  
  
"Who could blame him?" murmured DM.  
  
At that moment, the three of them were startled by a long loud scream from down the corridor.  
  
"Belinda!" Kim ran to the door. "I've got to check on her!" she cried. She looked back at the boys.  
  
"Go!" urged DM.  
  
Kim smiled. "Thanks, DM". Then she disappeared.  
  
Penfold went to stand by DM. He squeezed his friend's arm.  
  
"You're alright, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"You've been asking that too many times lately", said DM.  
  
"I've been worried about you, haven't I? You're my best friend".  
  
DM smiled and picked his friend up.  
  
"Everything WILL be alright", he promised. "We're like a family, I suppose. I thought I had lost everything when I lost - Damien".  
  
"I know, DM", soothed Penfold. "I know I'll never replace him - but I can always stand by you".  
  
"We need each other now more than ever", he said. "We just HAVE to stick together - for Kim".  
  
"And for you", said Penfold. "What are you going to do about your dream therapy?"  
  
DM froze. In all the adventure, he had completely forgotten about the therapy.  
  
"Good question", he said. "Well - I don't really see as to how I can back out, now that I've agreed to it".  
  
"But you're still not sure?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Everything's jumbled up in my head".  
  
Penfold gave a sympathetic smile.  
  
"You'll know what to do", he said. "Your future depends on this, DM. You just have to try".  
  
"I know. I know", said DM. Then he suddenly frowned and turned his head to the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Penfold.  
  
"Listen".  
  
Penfold pricked his ears and then his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"I can't hear anything".  
  
"Exactly", said DM. "The screamings - they've - well - stopped!"  
  
"You mean - ? You mean it might be over?" asked Penfold.  
  
"I don't know, Penfold", was the reply. "I don't know".  
  
DM put his assistant down and made for the door. Suddenly though, it slammed open and Kim stood in the doorway. She leaned against the door. A hand was over her mouth. DM was alarmed to see tears in her eyes.  
  
"DM - " Kim was sobbing.  
  
DM was horrified. "Oh, Kim. They haven't lost - not again - don't say - "  
  
"No", suddenly gasped Kim. "They haven't".  
  
DM was confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"DM - " Kim said again. This time, she was smiling through her tears. And then she blurted out four words.  
  
"I have a niece".  
  
Then she collapsed to the floor in tears of joy.  
  
*  
  
"Oh, Belinda. She's beautiful", said DM, looking over Kim's shoulder at the tiny baby in Belinda's arms.  
  
"Thankyou", smiled Belinda.  
  
The new baby was fast alseep. Her eyes were not yet open, and she lay in her mother's arms, wrapped in a comfortable white towel.  
  
DM couldn't take his eyes off the little bundle of joy. No-one could. It always amazed him - a little baby who depended on her parents to keep her safe. Then in twenty years time, she would be her own woman; she would rely on herself.  
  
"Thanks to you, our family's still together", said Belinda, looking down at her newborn daughter.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks, DM", said Jerry quietly. He looked a little embarrased and was averting the mouse's eyes. "Not just - for getting Belinda here in time, but for - well - what happened at the river - "  
  
DM held up a hand and smiled.  
  
"It's alright, Jerry. Believe me, I understand".  
  
Jerry looked relieved.  
  
"DM - would you like to hold her?" he suddenly asked.  
  
DM was taken aback.  
  
"Well - yes - that would be nice. If it's alright with Belinda", he added quickly.  
  
"Oh, of course it is". Belinda gently picked her daughter up and handed him to Jerry. Jerry smiled at his child, and then gently put her into DM's arms.  
  
"Hello", smiled DM, looking at the baby in wonderment. "Your mummy and daddy are going to take good care of you. Now you be good for them, alright? They're lucky to have you".  
  
Then he turned and carefully gave the baby to Kim. She choked with emotion as she held her new niece in her arms.  
  
"Hiya", she said. "I'm your auntie. I want you to follow DM's advice and be good, OK? Merry Christmas, little one".  
  
Then she turned and handed the baby back to her brother. As she did so, she took her brother's hand.  
  
"Well done, you", she whispered.  
  
Jerry gave his sister a quick smile.  
  
"Thanks, sis. I don't think I'll be the ONLY one around here with a new baby". He gestured to DM with his head and tipped Kim a wink.  
  
"Shut up, you!" gasped Kim, with a huge embarrased grin. Jerry chuckled and turned back to his daughter.  
  
"What was all that about?" asked DM as Kim came back over.  
  
"You don't want to know", said Kim, rolling her eyes.  
  
DM gave a little smile. He'd heard every word.  
  
*  
  
Three days later - and it's CHRISTMAS EVE!!!  
  
"Merry Christmas, what", said Colonel K, holding up his whisky.  
  
"Merry Christmas", echoed the whole room.  
  
The Cat and Mouse was crowded. Agents and assistants from all over London had come together to celebrate. In a private parlour, DM, Kim, Penfold, Jerry and Belinda had joined Squakencluck, Agent 57 and Colonel K in a small Christmas celebration. Members of the public weren't normally allowed in, but Max had made a small exception with Jerry and Belinda.  
  
"I'm glad you could join us this year, 57", smiled DM, as he clinked his drink together with his fellow agent's.  
  
"Me too", replied 57. "It's a real honour to drink with you - and a new baby".  
  
Belinda had her new baby on her lap. The baby was sleeping; Jerry had his arm gently wrapped around Belinda's waist as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Meanwhile, Kim had Penfold seated on her lap, as the two sipped hot chocolate. DM had his arm stretched along the back of the sofa, giving Kim a warm, protective feeling.  
  
"This is a really nice place", commented Belinda. "You guys are lucky".  
  
"It comes with the job", said DM, smiling. "I'm just glad you two are here to share Christmas Eve with us".  
  
"Ja", said Squakencluck. "Now, if you vill excuse me - " he stood up.  
  
"You're not going so soon, are you old chap?" asked the Colonel.  
  
"I vill be returning later", said Squakencluck. "DM, please to come vith me".  
  
DM extracted his arm from around Kim's waist and followed Squakencluck out of the parlour. Squakencluck led him right past other Christmas Eve party- goers, out into the alley.  
  
"Alright, I'll make zis brief", said Squakencluck. "Are you really vanting your dream therapy?"  
  
DM paused before answering.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" he asked. "I can't go around worrying forever".  
  
"Good", said Squakencluck. "You go and start ze Mark III - I'll let Max know vhere ve are going".  
  
Before long, the two were flying away from the coffee-house and heading for Looney Island. DM hoped the others wouldn't be angry - but he knew he had to do this alone.  
  
After an hour's journey, the Mark III landed on Looney Island. DM and Squakencluck climbed out.  
  
"Alright", said Squakencluck, turning to the boy. "Zis is your last chance to back out, Danger Mouse. Are you SURE you vant to go through vith it?"  
  
DM nodded shakily.  
  
"I'm sure. Please - can we just get it over and done with?"  
  
Squakencluck nodded.  
  
"Do not worry yourself. I am promising you, it vill not hurt".  
  
Maybe not physically, thought DM, but he didn't say it out loud.  
  
But he couldn't back out now. He just had to sort himself out - for him and for London.  
  
"Come on, DM", said Squakencluck. "Let's go. Ve need to get started".  
  
DM nodded again, and then followed the Professor to the labs.  
  
*  
  
"DM's gone out to the Island?" asked Kim, sitting upright. Penfold was startled and jmped off her lap - luckily, he had already finished his juice.  
  
"That's what he said", said Max. "He wouldn't say why. Is something wrong? DM isn't in any trouble, is he?"  
  
"It's alright, Max", said Kim. "Er - could I have another juice?"  
  
"Another round of drinks, Max", ordered the Colonel. "Put it on my account".  
  
"Yes, sir".  
  
"Where could he have gone?" asked Belinda, as Max left the parlour.  
  
"Is everything OK, Kim?" asked Jerry.  
  
"Yes, everything's fine", said Kim. "Um - DM's just having a bit of a hard time lately, that's all".  
  
"It's not because of what I did to him - is it?" asked Jerry.  
  
"No. It's - something else", said Kim.  
  
"He's gone for the therapy, hasn't he?" hissed Penfold.  
  
"Looks like it", replied Kim. "I wish we could have gone with him. Well, I guess we wouldn't have been able to do anything much for him anyway. He's the one who has to go through it all".  
  
"Thankyou for helping me to look after him, Kim", said Penfold. "I don't know what I would have done without you. These last few months have been - "  
  
"Eventful", said Kim.  
  
"Yes, exactly".  
  
"Drinks up!" said a voice. Kim and Penfold looked up and both groaned inwardly when Suzanna came in with a tray of drinks. She pouted when she saw DM wasn't there.  
  
"Where's your boyfriend?" she asked Kim with a smirk. "Did you scare him off?"  
  
Kim tried not to get angry, but it was hard.  
  
"Leave it out, Suzanna".  
  
"Well, I don't know what the poor guy has been going through these last few months", continued Suzanna. "But doesn't it seem ironic that all this started when YOU came along? Maybe you scared Greenback into trying to dispose of you - all you had to do was look at him after all".  
  
"Don't talk to her like that", snapped Jerry.  
  
Suzanna sneered at him.  
  
"I don't see how this conversation has anything to do with you, LOVE", she replied nastily. "And I don't see how you can disagree. With a face like that - "  
  
At that moment and to everyone's astonishment, Penfold stood up on the sofa and stuck his face a centimetre from Suzanna's.  
  
"Look", he snapped in an unusually angry voice. "Just hush up, alright Suzanna? Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror lately? All that makeup...if there's anyone who would scare people just by looking at them, it would be you. So you can just be quiet and mind your own business!"  
  
As soon as he said it, Penfold threw a hand over his mouth as Suzanna stared at him.  
  
"Why, you little - ". She raised her hand and brought it back to slap the hamster, but Kim took hold of her wrist in an unusually tight grip.  
  
"I don't think so, Suzanna. Now push off. You have no idea what ANY of us have been through".  
  
Then with her other hand, Kim took up her drink and threw it all at Suzanna. The Persian screamed as a stain appeared right in the middle of her blue blouse.  
  
"You - you - " spluttered Suzanna.  
  
"Get out of the parlour", snapped Kim. "NOW".  
  
Suzanna stared at her, and then fled the room. She could be heard screaming Max's name as the door slammed shut behind her.  
  
Everyone stared at Kim and Penfold.  
  
"Now that", said 57. "Was impressive".  
  
"Well done, sis!" grinned Jerry. "I was ready to get up and throttle her".  
  
"That might not have been such a good idea", smiled Kim. "But thanks anyway, bro".  
  
"Anytime, sis".  
  
*  
  
DM lay back on the machine and squinted up at the light above his head.  
  
The turquoise machine, situated in one of Squakencluck's private labs, had a flat body surface with buckles. A metallic band for the head poked straight upwards on one end. Either side of the machine, a curved glass top curled out. When both sides would be joined together, they would create a protective cone for whomever would be inside the machine at the time. And right next to the whole marvellous piece of engineering, controls to work the machine, along with a TV, were built into the wall.  
  
"It vill show your dreams on ze screen", Squakencluck had said when he saw DM giving the TV a questioning look.  
  
Well, thought DM. I hope he's prepared for what he's about to see.  
  
Squakencluck stood on a stool so he had some good height to see what he was doing. He watched as DM wriggled around to get into a comfortable position.  
  
"Zat's right - put your head into ze band, DM", he said gently. "Now, I must to buckle you up - "  
  
He took the two buckles at the bottom and carefully tied once each around both of DM's feet. Then he turned to the next one and strapped that around DM's waist. Then after he had fastened the buckles around DM's wrists, he squeezed the mouse's arm reassurely.  
  
"Don't vorry". He stood on tip-toe and pulled one curved glass shell down. Then he went over to the other side and started to pull that down too.  
  
"It vill be over soon. Stay vith it".  
  
DM nodded with difficulty - his head was fixed into the band.  
  
"Now - stare into ze light", said Squakencluck, as the sheel was closed all the way. "And please to count backwards from ten".  
  
DM noticed for the first time that there was a neat hole in the glass shell, exactly where the light shone through.  
  
"Ten...nine...eight...seven...".  
  
Outside the machine, Squakencluck turned some dials and pressed buttons on the wall.  
  
"...six...five...four...three...two..."  
  
DM closed his eyes, feeling slightly drowsy. When he opened them again, he was standing up.  
  
DM looked around the room. He knew this place very well. It was the living- room of his old house.  
  
DM suddenly heard music behind him and turned around. He saw two young boys, dancing. The younger - DM - was attempting a moonwalk. The elder - Damien - was laughing and attempting to sing without cracking up. The two were almost through. Damien was just taking the reins.  
  
DM could hardly hear the words of the song - they were just a whispered echo. DM wasn't really registering any of it - he could only stare at Damien. His brother. His sibling. His bright spot. His guide.  
  
If only I could hold out my hand and just...bring him back with me...  
  
But he couldn't do that. He wanted to; but he couldn't.  
  
Get me out of here, please, he begged. I can't take this a moment longer.  
  
But nothing happened, and DM was forced to stand, just watching, as his brother hugged his younger self.  
  
He looks so innocent and young, thought DM vaguely. It's like looking into the past. What will happen after these images are wiped clean from my mind? Will they live on, or will they surrender to darkness?  
  
At that moment, he heard different voices.  
  
"DM...DM...DM..."  
  
DM was aware of his eyelids closing and his body leaning back. When he opened his eyes again, he was lying in the machine and the Professor was pulling back the shell. DM shook his head slightly, and then realised that Squakencluck looked quite pale.  
  
"DM - are you feeling alright?" asked Squakencluck, undoing the buckles so DM could sit up.  
  
"Yes - I'm fine - but - " DM was feeling too shaky. Squakencluck patted his arm and then put a square of chocolate in his hand.  
  
"It is Swiss", he told the mouse. "Swiss is your favourite chocolate, ja?"  
  
DM smiled gratefully and ate the slab as quickly as possible.  
  
"Take a rest for a moment", said Squakencluck. His voice was trembling slightly, and he wasn't doing a very good job of trying to cover it up. He was too shocked as to what he had just seen.  
  
"It's so strange, isn't it?" asked DM. "Looking back...seeing him as he was..."  
  
Squakencluck nodded.  
  
"Ja. DM - I vas having no idea zat zose dreams you vere telling me about vere - like zat. I can't start to zhink as to vhat it must have been like for you".  
  
"I know. I know". DM looked up.  
  
"Can we carry on? Please - before my nerve fails me".  
  
*  
  
"About your - DECISION - Kim", said Jerry suddenly. His sister turned to look at him.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well - what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know", said Kim, shaking her head. "It's so confusing. Any suggestions?"  
  
"Yeah - do what you think is best. I'll stand by you, whatever it is".  
  
Kim stared at him.  
  
"You mean that?'  
  
"Yeah", said Jerry. "Woman or creature, you're still my sister. I'd love you to bits. I just want to make sure you'll be alright. That's why I was so protective. I just didn't trust your instincts the way YOU did. I'm sorry, Kim".  
  
"I know", she smiled.  
  
Jerry grinned and turned back to Belinda.  
  
"That's much better", she whispered in his ear.  
  
Kim stared at the wall, in a funk of thought. She stayed like that for so long that Penfold began to wonder if she had fallen asleep sitting up. He snapped his fingers in front of her face.  
  
"Kim?"  
  
Suddenly, his friend got up so fast that Penfold was startled.  
  
"Penfold", said Kim. "Is there any way I can get to Looney Island at this time of night?"  
  
"Well - yes - the Island's on duty for all hours", stuttered Penfold. "Why? Are you ill?"  
  
"No. I just know now what I have to do".  
  
Kim grabbed Penfold and made towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Jerry after her.  
  
Kim turned back.  
  
"I'll see you all later. Come on, Penfold - we have stuff to do!"  
  
*  
  
Back at Looney Island...  
  
"Alright. Just lie back", said Squakencluck gently.  
  
DM sat back in the machine as the Professor started to buckle him up again. He stuck his head in the band, dreading what was about to come.  
  
He waited for the shell to be brought down and as he gazed up into the light, he counted backwards from ten again.  
  
His eyes went hazy, and the next thing DM knew, he was standing by a riverside. He could feel un-imaginable terror as his feet took off, off of the ground and right into the river.  
  
Below, DM saw his brother there. Damien. Older now, with his eyes closed, and no movement whatsoever.  
  
DM began to swim towards him, praying over and over that this time, h would reach him. But then the scene changed and DM found himself lying on his back on the woodland ground. Before his eyes, Doctor Crumhorn appeared. Just the sight of him was enough to make DM shiver in fear.  
  
Doctor Crumhorn bent down and held something up - Damien's body. The boy's eyes were wide open in shock, and his body had been eaten away at by the fish. DM wanted to turn away. He didn't want to look, but something kept him rooted to the spot.  
  
Then the woods became so much brighter. The scene faded, and DM suddenly realised that electric currents were burning all over him. He screamed, although he felt no pain. Deep laughter reached his ears, and a horrible voice whispered from right behind him.  
  
"You both belonged to me. When he died, I waited for thirteen years to hurt the person closest to him - his younger brother. I OWNED you both. You were both MINE. And you - you still ARE mine".  
  
DM's screams became louder still as a clawed hand touched his shoulder. He just felt so afraid, so scared, and he wanted to escape this trap.  
  
Outside in the lab, DM was whimpering in the tube. His head was moving inside the band from side to side, and he would have thrashed around, had it not been for the buckles and the band.  
  
"I had better be getting him out of zere", said the Professor. Seeing DM struggle around on the screen was really getting to him. He couldn't imagine what it must be like for Danger Mouse.  
  
He ran to the controls and started to shut the machine down. The images on the TV screen vanished, and DM's whimpering and movement slowed in the tube. Squakencluck immediately ran to open the machine up, unbuckling DM's body so he could sit up.  
  
"S-Squakencluck?" DM asked, as he roused. The boy's face was covered in sweat, and Squakencluck went to get him a drink from the water-cooler by the wall.  
  
"DM", he said, as he came back with a paper cup in his hands. "DM - are you alright?"  
  
"No. Not really. Oh dear". DM stood up shakily, and Squakencluck helped him over to a chair, giving him the drink.  
  
"DM, take it easy, ja?" he said gently. His friend was trembling, and he couldn't keep a firm grip on the cup.  
  
"Alright", said DM. "It was just so - so FRIGHTENING! I mean - seeing Damien - and that horrible - THING - " He couldn't even say Crumhorn's name " - telling me I belonged to him - actually TOUCHING me - "  
  
Squakencluck's eyes narrowed as he saw how much Crumhorn had torn the boy apart.  
  
"It's alright, now", he said. "Zose dreams vill not bother you again - I vill make sure of zat".  
  
"Thankyou, Professor", said DM. "For everything".  
  
"Zat's alright. I never liked Crumhorn", said the Professor. "He alvays seemed so STRANGE. I vas as vorried as your family vere ven Damien moved in vith him".  
  
He looked at his watch.  
  
"You rest for a vhile", he said. "Then I'll arrange for you to go back to ze Cat and Mouse".  
  
"Thanks, Professor, but I'll be alright to make my own way back", said DM. "Will you be coming with me?"  
  
"No. I vill vork on your medication, and vill go back later".  
  
"Are you sure? It's Christmas Eve!"  
  
"I'm sure. I'll come back in plenty of time, don't you vorry".  
  
DM smiled after the Professor as he left the room. Then he just sat there for a while, thinking things through.  
  
In the main lab, Squakencluck was looking over his notes when one of his assistants came in.  
  
"Professor Squakencluck? There's a small plane approaching the Island. The passengers need to see you straight away".  
  
"Alright zen. Let zem through".  
  
"Yes sir".  
  
"Professor?" DM entered the lab. "I think I'm going to go back now. You will come later, won't you?"  
  
"Zubeviel, of course. In ze meantime, have some fun, ja?"  
  
"OK. See you later on. And - thanks again".  
  
"Zat ist perfectly alright, my boy", said Squakencluck. "Auf Wiedersehen".  
  
"Goodbye!"  
  
*  
  
The Mark III landed outside the Cat and Mouse, and DM got out. he entered the coffee-house.  
  
"Hi, DM", said Max, seeing his friend. "Is everything OK?"  
  
"MAX!" screamed a voice from the back room. "Is DM back? Tell him what his little friends did!"  
  
DM raised and eyebrow at Max as the Persian chuckled.  
  
"Oh, DM, it was priceless", grinned Max. "Kim and Penfold both squared up to Suzanna, and Kim poured drink all over her top! Her EXPENSIVE SKY-BLUE CASHMERE top, from PARIS!"  
  
DM put a hand over his mouth, hiding a smile.  
  
"About time someone did", said Max. "Anyway, your friends are still here - but Kim and Penfold have left too, apparantly".  
  
"Oh". DM gave a disappointed frown.  
  
"But they'll be coming back later. The others are upstairs still. Can I get you a drink?"  
  
DM shook his head no, and then ran upstairs.  
  
"Is it true?" he asked as he entered the parlour. "Did Kim actually do that to Suzanna?"  
  
"You bet!" laughed Jerry. DM brightened at the warmth Jerry was now showing him and sat down beside him.  
  
"Suzanna left screaming blue murder", said Jerry, turning to him. "She really insulted Kim, but Penfold stood up to her. And just as Suzanna is about to sock him one, Kim grabs her wrist and tells her to blow the joint!"  
  
Both of them laughed.  
  
"It was very impressive!" grinned Agent 57. "I never knew Penfold to be so fierce".  
  
"He does have his moments", chuckled DM.  
  
"Hey, DM", said Jerry suddenly. "I wonder - if we could forget everything and - well, you know, clean slate".  
  
"Of course". DM held out a hand and Jerry shook it. "I'm just glad we're finally seeing eye-to-eye".  
  
"After everything you've done for my family - and I owe you my LIFE", said Jerry. "I hope I can do something for you in the future. In fact, is there anything I can do now? Can I buy you anything?"  
  
DM laughed.  
  
"No, thanks, I can't think of anything for you to buy me. Even if I could, I wouldn't ask you to get it anyway".  
  
The two slowed into easy conversation for a while, until Jerry suddenly stopped talking.  
  
"Say", he said. "Is it just me - or - has it gone quiet downstairs?"  
  
"Yes - you're right", said DM, pricking up his ears.  
  
"Something wrong, you think?" asked Colonel K.  
  
"I don't know - stay here". DM got off the couch and made for the door. At that moment though, it creaked open.  
  
"Hi guys", said Kim's voice.  
  
Then the door opened fully - and the whole room gave a gasp. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Kim?" asked DM, his voice hushed.  
  
"Is it really you?" added Jerry.  
  
"Yes. Is something wrong?"  
  
A pretty female mouse stood in the doorway. Her fur was red, and she had short red hair. Neat round ears stood out from the hair. She wore a light- green jumpsuit with a belt of a darker shade and an equally dark badge could be seen on her chest. The badge read in lighter green: 'KT'. Dark- green boots were at her feet.  
  
But what really stood out was the eyes. The sparkling green eyes. The green eyes over a neat little nose, and a smiling mouth. She didn't have rodent teeth - her teeth were exactly the same.  
  
It was definitely Kim.  
  
"Kim...I...you...when..." DM was speechless.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked again, nervously.  
  
"Oh, never", said DM, finding his voice. "It's just - you're a MOUSE".  
  
"Bit of a surprise?' asked Kim, laughing nervously.  
  
"Well - yes. What - why did you - ?"  
  
"I couldn't leave", said Kim. "It doesn't matter what I look like - what's important is that I'll have your support".  
  
Jerry gave a little smile as he stood up.  
  
"Hello, everyone". Penfold appeared behind Kim. "Doesn't she look pretty?"  
  
"You helped her, didn't you?" said DM, a grin beginning to appear.  
  
"Yes. We went to Looney Island, and the Professor fixed Kim up", explained Penfold.  
  
"You were the new patients in the plane!"  
  
"I guess so", said Penfold. "We must have just missed you".  
  
"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise", said Kim.  
  
DM smiled and ran to Kim, wrapping his arms around her. Jerry came up behind her and put his arms around them both.  
  
"Are you alright with this, Jerry?" Kim asked as she pulled away. "I mean - I'll never be - "  
  
"You'll always be Kim. You'll always be my little sister", said Jerry. "I'm with you every step of the way".  
  
"We all are", said the Colonel, standing up. "Kim, it is my great pleasure to invite you to stay in the agency".  
  
"That's what I'm here for", said Kim, as she went to sit next to Belinda. Belinda hugged her, being careful with her daughter.  
  
"You brave girl", she whispered.  
  
"You need bravery sometimes", said Kim. "I needed it to keep my friends".  
  
Then Agent 57 came over and the three started to talk for a while.  
  
"She does look happy", said DM to Jerry.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
DM looked over at Jerry, narrowing his eyes with a grin.  
  
"Did you have a hand in this?" he asked.  
  
"I only told her I'd stand by her", said Jerry innocently. "She was right - I WAS smothering her. I need to give her the freedom she needs. It's just hard to watch them growing up".  
  
DM nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Where did you go anyway?" asked Jerry, turning to DM. "You disappeared without a trace".  
  
"I had to sort something out", said DM carefully.  
  
Jerry nodded, sensing he probably didn't want to talk just now. He decided to change the subject.  
  
"This really has been an interesting time", he said, turning to where Penfold and Colonel K were chatting. "As far as I can remember, I never actually spent Christmas Eve among...friends".  
  
"Yes. Normally, it's just me and Penfold. This Christmas is going to be...different". DM looked over Jerry's shoulder as Kim came over, leaving Belinda and Agent 57 in easy conversation. She kissed her brother on the cheek, and then turned to DM with a smile.  
  
"I see you two have stopped arguing", she said.  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about", said Jerry, grinning.  
  
"Me neither", smiled DM.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you two!"  
  
"I'll see you a little later". Laughing, Jerry went to chat to Penfold. Meanwhile, DM and Kim made their way over to the other end of the parlour, where it was quieter.  
  
"I know where you were", she said gently, as she turned to him. "Looney Island?'  
  
"Yes. I had the therapy".  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"It was frightening - but Professor Squakencluck was very supportive".  
  
"Oh, good. I'm sorry we couldn't come with you".  
  
"I didn't want you to worry", explained DM to the new mouse. "I had to do it alone".  
  
"I know some things in life must be hard for you", said Kim. "But you always seem to have enough courage for anything".  
  
"I have to look deep inside sometimes. It's not so bad if I remind myself of what can come out of it", said DM. "I'm alright now. I'm going to have some medication".  
  
"DM, that's wonderful!"  
  
"And I'm very relieved", said DM. "I don't have to worry about it anymore now".  
  
"I'm very proud of you", said Kim. She looked around at the decorations. "Well, I'm all set for tomorrow's celebrations".  
  
"Me too", said DM, smiling.  
  
"You know, there were only ever two things I wanted for Christmas", said Kim. "For my brothers to have some good luck - and to have my own family. Now I've got both". She put a hand on DM's shoulder. "My brother's finally got his own family - and I have you and Penfold. You two mean so much to me".  
  
A lot, I hope, thought DM fondly.  
  
"Kim - thankyou for - doing this". He gestured to her mouse form. "I mean, it must feel strange".  
  
"It DOES feel strange", said Kim. "But after a while, I start to get used to it. I mean, I know I still look a bit like the old me - and that accounts for something".  
  
"Are you sure you want all this?" said DM. "I don't want you to ever regret it, and miss your old form".  
  
"I'm sure". Kim's voice was gentle. "Besides, how else will I be able to stay with you? It would tear me apart to leave".  
  
DM relished Kim's words. It touched him so much to know that Kim had done all this for him, and for the agency. He was determined to help Kim settle into her new form, and never lead her to regret what she had done. As long as Kim was happy, he would be happy.  
  
At that moment, Kim's eyes rose and looked at something above them. Confused, DM followed her gaze - and saw a small plant with tiny white bulbs hanging from the ceiling with a neatly decorated gold string.  
  
"Isn't that - ?" began DM.  
  
"Mistletoe? Yes". Kim suddenly grabbed DM and kissed him full on the lips. She gently put one hand behind DM's head and the other to his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kim felt him kissing back and gave an inward sigh of relief. She had been afraid that she would alarm him.  
  
When the two gently broke apart, they were aware of eyes on them, and turned to see the others all staring at them with grins on their faces.  
  
"Well, would you look at that", chuckled Jerry.  
  
"Aw, that was so sweet", sighed Penfold.  
  
"You have definitely gained someone there, DM", said Colonel K.  
  
"You two deserve each other", said Agent 57 kindly.  
  
Kim waved her hand at them with an embarrased grin. DM was trying to keep from laughing. He was also trying to keep from jumping out onto the roof and screaming out to the whole of London that he had just shared a kiss with Kim.  
  
"Oh, ignore them", said Kim in his ear.  
  
DM felt his heart beating in sheer happiness as he pulled Kim close and gently pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her long and gently, and the other end of the parlour decided to leave them alone, going back to their chatter.  
  
"DM...I..." said Kim, as they finally broke apart.  
  
DM put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Kim", he whispered.  
  
"Merry Christmas, DM", she whispered back, her mouse face filled with happiness.  
  
Then they linked hands, and ran back to the other end of the parlour to join their friends.  
  
The End.  
  
PS - At last! Sorry it took so long! Thank heavens I was in a 'writing spree' mood this evening! So, Kim's a mouse now - and her relationship with DM has boosted! Remember that in the next story, everyone! Bye! 


End file.
